Little Red
by Fire Catt
Summary: A Young girl is chased by ghouls, she calls to Alucard; she clings to him and his attachment to the color red grows along with his new toy... Now co-written with Kaye Bernadette!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

She ran screaming through the night, her hips smashing into tall marble headstones. "Kat!" She screamed with sadness as she heard the running foot steps to follow her, she turned to look back she was being chased by zombies, the poor child stood paralyzed with fear. Her one fear was chasing her; her one fear ate her friend and is now chasing her.

Something from a nightmare; her nightmares, she began to cry, her knees buckled she hit the cold moist ground and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her death; she was scooped up and heard a heart wrenching _BANG! BANG!_ She screamed and felt her arms get painfully pulled back. A zombie had got her; she opened her eyes to see a tall man in red with sliver and black guns in his gloved hands. "Help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before lifting up her right leg kicking backwards, jetting the monster back and her forwards. She stumbled and landed right in front of the tall man, he smirked and looked down at her "You don't need my help, little Red" he mocked...

She shook and gasped before leaning against his leg, her red hair spilling about her, she was in a cold sweat and she shrived.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The sound made her bones shake inside her, she felt sick and hugged the tall man's leg, and then darkness washed over her. She longer could feel any thing but the leg she clung too, she heard a female voice then the man's before she was out in a deep sleep.

* * *

Victoria looked to Alucard, "The poor girl" she cooed as she watched Alucard bend down and scoop up the limp body. "She is a fighter" he mumbled looking her over, "Little red" he repeated "is that her blood?" the police girl asked resting her gun on her shoulder, "Yeah, she is scratched up" he mumbled before turning and leaving to head back toward the street and back toward his master. "Master, don't you think we should leave her?" Victoria asked follow her tall silent master, "No" he said simply, no feelings ever being heard in his voice...

* * *

Yeah I was watching Hellsing ultimate on you tube . com and came up with the best idea

Well you just read the prologue part...

I'm telling you now I'll most likely have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow sometime cause I'm totally into this XD

Loves!!!


	2. What to do with an American!

Integra frowned as her agents arrived back "What the hell is that" She demanded with a slight sneer; Walter, who stood at her side bent down "Seems to be a girl, Sir Integra" he said softly to her. She snared up and stood out of her chair "I know that, but why did you bring her!" she snapped at her agents, "Sir Integar, she was running from the ghouls, she managed to stay live by her self!" Victoria said standing straight with a caring face on.

Alucard stayed quite looking down at the girl; Walter walked up to him and looked at the blood stains in the young girl's clothing "I shall get a change of clothes for her" he said looking up at Alucard who simply nodded. Integra sat down and lit a new cigar and ran her hands through her hair "We'll have to take her with us; she might be the girl who was missing from that hotel room."

* * *

Reports flooded the news in England and America, reports of a hotel being cleaned out by zombie like monsters.

Missing people reports, two young teenagers were the only ones missing, by the morning both missing teens were counted dead. One was really dead, but the other was deep in the Hellsing HQ; information surfaced that the hotel visitors were American, so careful action was taken to send the body remains of all the tourist back to the US, hoping the Americans will not over react to receiving the dead citizens that were carried so carefully and respectfully. Many leaders of Great Britain knew they would have to worry about the Americans reacting to something that could not have been stopped.

America had been known to put up a face of love and caring to a military families, yes the tourist who were killed where families of the US military.

Only one family was a highly regarded Air Force family, But alas that would be the boiling point and the political heads knew that.

* * *

Integra inhaled the smoke, "we shall keep her here with us and she is already too deep in the Organization. Not the mention she is from a highly regarded military family, she _was_ deep in the US's information as well. I rather her knowledge be to our advantage then to the Americans" She said plainly, deep in thought about the fiasco, "Yet, Sir Integra, that the US well be sore for loosing their own" Walter said as he poured her tea, "She is too young, she well be looked over by everyone in the USA military, besides her family." she told him, she put out her cigar. "I'm guessing Alucard is with Miss Melissa Thomas" She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "We will have to change her name" she said simply before taking a sip of her tea...

* * *

She stirred in her sleep, she felt warm, but last she remembered she was on cold ground, but now...

She opened her eyes, her mind quickly replaying everything from last night, she sat up to see Walter "Who are you and where am I?" she snapped glaring at the elderly butler; Walter smiled sweetly making the girl halt her glaring, "I am Walter Dornez, the butler of the household, Miss Melissa" He said calmly. Melissa's eyes widened before she looked down at her hands "I'm guessing last night was real then, with my luck." she mumbled, "I'm the kind of person to think things are never as bad as they are" Her eyes began to blur with tears that spilled forth. "Now, Now, That is never a bad thing." Walter said, trying to cheer her up. He knew it would be hopeless, she was after all never going to see her living family again and as far as he knew, she could have watched her mother being eaten along with her friend. This young girl was in a truly bad spot, yet some how she did not seem deeply upset. "I shall bring you something to eat, if you like, but later on today Sir Integra would like to speak to you." He said as he watched Melissa left her head and dry her eyes, "I don't want to impose" "You need to eat, you have had a traumatic experience. I will also bring you a change of clothing" Walter bowed and left the room.

She looked about the room, it was dark, the shades were drawn and the curtains were shut. She sighed and pulled her blankets up and around her "Who was that man" she asked her self thinking about the tall man in the red coat with the sliver and black guns. She looked over the room again, but this time she saw him in the corner of the room in a chair and the brim of his blood red hat pulled down over his face, not moving. She gasped before slipping out of the big bed and tip toeing over to the large figure...


	3. Big Red & Little Red

Melissa advanced toward him carefully and quietly looking at him, _was he asleep_ she thought to her self. She moved slowly closer and closer till she was almost touching his knees, she held her flowing night gown close to her body as she looked up at him. She tried to look up and under the hat, but it was failing, she simply began to slowly reach up a pale hand to slightly tip the brim to reveal his face...

She screamed as he grabbed her wrist gently and tugged her toward him "You're to loud, Little Red" he chucked lightly as her cheek hit his chest, "Sorry, but you scared me!" She snapped as she pulled away and looked up at him, "You wouldn't suspect that some one would scream if you did that!" she ranted with a red face. He smirked and looked at her; she stopped her non-since words and looked at him "Thanks for saving me" she said simply, "I didn't not save you" he said plainly back, "You fought back and saved your self". Melissa frowned "I kicked it" she murmured, "That's not really doing a lot, ya know" she huffed; Melissa let her knees bend and she flopped down on the ground with a soft _thud_, "You could have killed me, but I was disparate and needed help" she mumbled looking down at the flooring. Alucrad breathed out slowly before leaning back in the chair, "Little Red" he sighed and it drifted out of his mouth, "why do you keep calling me that?" She asked as she looked up at him again, her bright red hair frames her ever so pale face. Alucard smirked and looked at her as he removed his hat "Your short and you have red hair" he teased her, she frowned at him "Fine, Big Red" she shot back as she stood after hearing the door open "Alucrad, I didn't think you were going to be with Miss Melissa" Walter started.

The said Red head smiled at Walter as he brought in a tray of food and a bundle of clothing, "I'm quite sorry, Miss Melissa, but I have no idea what you would like to wear so I had some one retrieve you suite case from the hotel you stayed at" he said as he showed her the out fit he had picked out for her. Melissa's smile widened more as she looked a upon her own clothing, her black tight pants along side her normal black t-shirt with white labels on it "Thank, Mr. Dornez" she said as she took her clothes from him, "Please Miss Melissa, call me Walter" he said returning the warm smile. "Then you can call me Red" Alucard looked up at hearing that, he smirked and watched the short teen be escorted to the bathroom door, she stepped in to change.

Walter turned to Alucard "So why are you here?" he asked, "It is daytime" Alucard looked back down with out answering the elderly butler. "You'll have to leave to go get your blood, Alcard, Sir Integra would be upset if you simply showed some one, who we can't trust, that you are a monster" Walter said lowly that only Alucard would hear, he was right it would be to risky to have Alucard drinking blood around the young American.

Walter turned around as he heard the bathroom door open and see girl emerge from the darkly lit room; Alucard on the other hand remained unmoving, he didn't even look up when Melissa walked over toward him again. "Big Red, did you already eat or do you think we could have breakfast together?" She asked looking at him; Alucard obliviously looked up at her, but Walter quickly butted in "Mr. Alucard had already eaten his meal" The teen looked to Walter "I like the company thou, but I can eat alone" She said sadness could sharply heard in her voice. Walter felt his queue to leave and simply bowed and walked out with "Call if you need anything, ma'am" simply blown up into the air softly; Red looked back

* * *

Okay, ummm... It may seem like there is a love thing, but there isn't. Well I don't want to reveal to much, but there is love, but not "Love" ya know???

Well if you keep reading it becomes easier to understand in later chapters I have planed already...

Thanks for reading. Please keep tuned in.

Loves


	4. Big Red Hat

Okay I had a few things written up here talking about something or other then the MFing thing messed up and deleted....

So I'm gonna start with story and at the very bottom I'll have what I was wanting to say about the story...

* * *

Alucard laid a hand upon her should to guide her toward the large bed and side table that held her meal; little Red looked at his massive hand resting on her petite shoulder. She walked toward the tray and set it on the bed as Alucard sat down on the foot of the bed watching the young girl move about "How old are you" he asked coolly, Melissa looked up at him and blinked "16, why?" she asked as she slightly struggled to get up on the tall bed. "Your short" he said bluntly, she looked at his back "Your tall" she snapped back quickly; Alucard began to chuckle, his deep voice buzzing in is throat made her skin crawl. Something about him made her scared of him, but yet there was a part of him she was fond of, which comforted her around him.

"Your not every good at insults" he chuckled looking over her shoulder at her; she already had her back to him quietly eating her meal of fine fruits with a glass of ice tea. He smirked and turned back "So why did you want my company?" he asked becoming more curies of the confusing adolescent, she began to slightly cough from a lazy shallow. "Because there is something about you, big Red" she said simply tossing a look over her shoulder, he could hear the smile she had in her voice. _She is very perky for someone who just watch people being killed_ Alucard thought to himself, he moved his body farther onto the bed "You seem happy, Little Red" he said, it may have been a statement but he knew she understand his words. She followed his action by doing the same "I can't change what had happened, it's the past and now I have no reason to be sad" She looked to him after taking a slice on melon into her mouth. Her eyes held pain and depression now, but she did not show it in her actions "You know, it's Ironic. I have red hair, I like the color red, but I'm allergic to red apples" she said, it meant something to Alucard. His life was ironic, but she did not know what he was, or did she? He shook the thought from his head, "I guess" he said thinking of other things then apples, but in the end it still finished with the color red.

He knew now that he and the young girl had more in common then just pet names now, he looked back at her and she finished her tea and made an odd face. He smirked he never really met anyone who disliked tea, but then again London loved its tea. She finished her meal quickly and laid back and looked at him, "Your different" she said simply narrowing her eyes at him before blinking, "More so then you know, Little Red" he said. Her face quickly contorted quickly into confusion and suspicions "How so, Mr. Alucard" she murmured rolling on to her side, "Nothing you need to know, Little Red" he snickered as he looked down at her.

Walter walked into the room and saw the scene "So, Alucard are you making friends with Miss Red?" he asked innocently; Melissa sat up and looked at him, "Please, Walter just Red" she smiled. Alucard stood, with his smirk still on his face; he walked toward the door "Hey, Big Red where are you going?" Melissa called as she watched him stop in the opened door's frame. "I'll be back later, Little Red" he said as he left quickly, his words made her smile much wider and calmed her nerves; Little Red looked to Walter "Sir Integar, would like to speak to you now" he said bowing quickly. She got off the bed quickly with a mask of worry painted on her face, "Is she mean? Sir seems kinda mean." She said quickly looking up at the man. Walter chuckled calmly "She does have a temper, but Mr. Big Red will be there if you like." Walter said sweetly as he began to lead her to the vast office through the large mansion, she chuckled at the name "Big Red" she murmured as she thought of Alucard and his big red hat...

* * *

Okay I just had my vigor toward the story be renewed, when you become so detailed into a story like I am to this one, you end to over work your self.

Okay I don't want to ruin the story for any reader, but again there is no love connections (I just thought of the old show "Love Connection" o.0)

The story I am writing here is or at least tring to be different then other stories I have seen. I am not coping some one, i try hard not to, but again I have not seen a story like this one.

Also I do not think at this point sex in the plot would be a good idea, but later on it would be a very pleasing twist for some of it, but not now cause I'm trying to get the characters setteled with out too much drama or plot holes. I am trying hard to make this seem like it could have fit into the anime, I don't really know much about the managa, but I would like to hear ideas and I'm the kind of person to interact with her readers.

Thank you for reading the story and/or the rumbling I have for info.

Loves


	5. Mary Tabetha

Again I start on a new chapter right after finishing one, I think I'm updating these things so fast.

Again You may notice so changes, I did that the first three chapters and transfer them to MS word 03 and transfer them back with a long and back breaking series of copy and paste and re-read. Continuously.

PS I do not own Hellsing or any characters, I do however own Melissa. Even though her name changes in this chapter, yay confusion!!!

PPS I am starting this chapter at 12 pm at night.... What I do for love...

* * *

Melissa bit her lip as she followed Walter into the vast office space of Sir Integra, she looked to see a blond hair woman at a desk smoking. She simply felt intimated by the looks of her, yet grateful she had been well taken care of and had made a new friend in the depths of her home.

Melissa stopped in front of the desk and watched the lady instead of Walter, who walked to her side, the corner of her eye got a glimpse of Alucard in the corner to her left standing offish in the shadows watching. She felt better now, least he was here to help her or save her if need be; Little Red looked back at Sir Integra who began to speak "You are Melissa Thomas, am I right?" she asked as she stood up, Melissa nodded, "You are from a highly regarded military family, are you not?" She snapped again looking at the teen with an angry glare; Melissa nodded. "Can you recall the other night?" Sir Integra asked her voice slightly calmer now, "Yes" the teen barely mewed out before tears set in, as the nightmare began to replay in her head. Integra sighed and sat back down "With that I can not allow you to go home to the US" She said sounding slightly defeated as she lit up a new cigar again, "I don't care, I rather every one there think I'm dead" Melissa hissed out looking at the hardened woman with a glare a blazed with truth.

Alucard shifted his weight and looked to his master and then to Little Red; he began to wonder how her life was in the states. He watched her stand and look down at Integra "You don't have to worry about any one coming after London; Americans will loose interest in a week, but I don't think anything will go down even then!" She snapped as she dropped her head crying "the only things I have there now is my sister and my dear pet" she wept now more clearly. She gently went down and settled on the floor "Please, I rather stay here and away from my so called family" she sobbed; Alucard never seen such a thing or heard anything like this from anyone, the worse part is he became somewhat attached to her so this event was slightly painful to him. Alucard stepped forward and walked toward the destroyed girl and kneeled next to her, she turned to see him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder "Big Red" she murmured into his shoulder.

"Stop your crying, Miss Thomas, I will not and can not send you back" Integra started with glasses reflecting the room's light to cover her eyes, "You shall change your name and live here under our watch, we will not press for information, but I do need to know the things you do know" she said simply, she stood and turned her back to lump of red colors to face the picture of her beloved father, "Alucard, please take her to her room and ,Miss Thomas, think of a name to be called" Melissa looked up from Alucard's shoulder and through his semi-long black hair "I will" she said as she felt her self be lifted from the ground she watched at Sir Integra and Walter grew smaller, before vanishing behind a door.

* * *

Her old sneakers tapped against the hard flooring of her room as she was gently set down; Alucard towered over her now he looked down at her. Her light brown eyes were now red by her crying, she looked away from his face "Thank you, Alucard" she sniffled as she walked over to her bed and she climbed up the side and lay down. Depression radiated from her small figure, Alucard quietly stood by "What do you think if I changed my name to Little Red?" she piped up into the awkward air. "I think you should" Alucard said as he stepped closer smirking at her back, she rolled over and smiled at him as she rubbed her eye, Alucard sat next to her on the bed and chuckled. "What is something British?" She asked as she smiled up at him, "I like Mary Tabitha" she said as she really began to think about it, Alucard shrugged "Thanks, Big Red" she huffed as she nudged him. He chuckled again as she looked up at him, "So why are you here, Big Red" She asked, Alucard stopped his chuckling and flipped his smirk to a frown "Little Red, I work for sir Integra" he said simply, not wanting to say more and risk anything for it. "Um, Okay" she murmured picking up on the tenseness quickly, she laid still for a moment before the awkwardness of thing got to her, but before she opened her mouth Alucard's stomach began to protest not being fed yet. Melissa not knowing smiled, "Hey you want to get a snack or something?" Alucard's eye twitched slightly...

* * *

Secrets always end some way or another, but how well this go down??

I have no idea, but I bet I will tomorrow... and most likely put in 4 or 5...

I'm sleepy so Thanks for reading!

Loves you!!


	6. Anorexic or a Vampire?

Okay again I think maybe updating this way quick but hey I think it's a good story...

Plus now I'm wondering if some people may stop reading because it seems Big Red and Little Red are becoming an item...

It's not really like that...

* * *

Melissa's small hand was fisted and filled with Alucard's red coat sleeve; Alucard walked slowly knowing his long strides made Melissa have to trot to keep up with the tall man. They made their way to the kitchen to make a snack, innocent enough it would lead to something a little out of hand.

What would you come to think if you heard a man's stomach growl, then he won't eat normal food?

Anorexic? Or a Vampire?

* * *

Integra folded her hands together "Alucard is acting strange" she said aloud; Walter looked at her "It is Melissa, Sir Integra" he replied as Inregra opened her files, "It is not a good thing, we can't trust her with secrets and Alucard is one of our secrets" she continued as she looked through the papers. "She is a high school student, about as normal as any gothic drab teen with a pretty face" She said, "She has one cat named Neko?" the name was strange to her, "It means cat, ma'am" Walter spoke looking at the pages with her.

About as normal as any gothic 16 year old, who loved to paint and loved her cat; as normal as the red hair that framed her face and her light brown eyes and pale white skin. She was "normal" but some how attracted the eye with interest. Red hair was not common, but was not different.

She painted; she never took interest in sports, nor the professions of her military family.

Integra closed the folder, "She lived separate from her father" she murmured softly, the butler sighed "Military men in the US travel and move about every two years." he told her "No, he abandoned her mother, her sister, and her, and has records of abuse toward just her" the grimness of the air darken, "I guess she was right" she said.

Integra frowned "The Vatican is going to give us hell, if the US does not." "Why do say you that, ma'am?" Walter asked looking concerned, "Her ancestor was a cardinal, Cardinal Shavaltia" She growled out. "So, she is catholic?" "Yes, Walter, she is in their records too. Meaning they will want her back"...

* * *

"I'm not use to this kinda stuff" Little Red said as she rested on top of Big Red's shoulders, her head resting atop his. She talked about the chefs and the maids, she came from a middle class family and she wasn't really catered before. Alucard sighed and grabbed Melissa from his shoulders and set her on the ground before mumbling "Stay here and eat" and leaving her in the dining room alone. She frowned and started to ask where he was going, but the he turned a corner before she could say anything, she looked around to see no one else about so she followed him quickly down the hall and around the corner. She stopped when she saw him standing in the middle of the hall, she gave a guilty smile and watched him; Alucard clearly heard her shoes and along side her thoughts of following "Don't follow me, Little Red" he said as he turned again and continued to the end of the hall that now had dark stairs leading downward.

Melissa watched him walk down the stairs; she sighed and followed him again. She was determined, but she didn't know why; Melissa slowly stepped down each step even though her mind and legs where screaming at her to just run down them. She was happy she didn't once she ran into some one at the bottom of the stairs, the other woman seem shocked "You are that girl from the last night, um Melissa?" she asked. Melissa nodded "Yes, do you work for Miss Sir Integra?" She asked, not really understanding the meaning or titles they use, "Yes, do you mind if I ask why you are down here?" Her blue eyes stared down at the red head "Following Alucard" Melissa whispered so not let it echo. The shapely woman cocked her head at that "Following Master?" she repeated, "Master?" Melissa gave her a queer look, "what do you mea-" "I'm sorry, Miss Melissa, but I must be going." The woman cut her off, "I don't think you should follow Master Aluard, but my name is Seras Victoria if you need me" she said before going up the stairs.

Melissa watched her guickly climb the steps; she shook her head before freezing in spot at hearing a door shut "Alucard" she whimpered as she continued down the dark and dripping hall. She came up on a door and she put her ear to it to hear something moving around inside the room. She opened the door before freezing in her place with a slight squeak from a failed scream...

* * *

Again Cliff hanger...

Poor little Melissa! She is a Dirty Catholic! (Don't start, I am catholic)

Yeah Seras is in here she just showed up. I forgot about her character, if you take away the fact that she is the main character who is very innocent and doesn't part take in the political aspect. She is hardly there...

Thanks for reading! And Please review!!!

Loves


	7. A Vampire!

Okay um...

I'm gonna be truthful, I go around and see "be nice this is my first story" that kinda stuff. I just wonder, is your condense in your creation not found enough to the point that you will not take blunt advice? I understand feelings, being a female my self, it's just you can be gifted with a talent. But you can only go so far with out hearing the bluntness of people who don't see the beauty you see in your work.

Before I start to rumble I'm just saying that, I'm open to mean and nice reviews. I'm not gonna hold any thing against any one...

So on with the story!

* * *

Melissa's face was shaped in horror; Alucard had a packet of medical blood in his hand and was he _drinking_ it?

She felt utterly sick to her stomach, not from disgust mind you, but from shock. "Little Red" he murmured looking to her, she swallowed the dryness in her mouth down her throat, "So you drink, blood?" She asked, "Are you in a cult?" her horrified expression deepened. "I am a monster" he said staring with a blank look in his eyes, "Monster? Your a vampire, if your a monster" She started, her face shifting to anger, "Are you really a _Vampire_?" she asked stepping closer to him and into his room, the air about her became intense with anger and seriousness, it was almost slightly intimidating to Alucard.

The door that was left open slammed shut behind her, she let out the pent up scream and leaped forward. She landed in Alucard's lap and curled up shaking, the anger and the seriousness all gone as she mewed and shook. "What was that, Big Red!?" she asked clinging to Alucard, he smirked, "the door, Little Red" Melissa's head snapped up to look at him, "No, really?" she hissed with sarcasm, making Alucard laugh.

He patted her head, and leaned back continuing to drain the packet; Melissa was stuck in her pose. Lay back on her side with her legs in between Alucard's. She helplessly felt like a doll, her head rested on his chest and she felt sleepy. She closed her eyes and just listened to Alucard drinking the blood, it sounded unappealing, the sounds were in fact unappealing, but she said nothing. She never felt so calm and since she sat like this with her own father, she was after all a hopeless daddy's girl.

Even though he did beat her, break both her arms and starved her countless times, leading to her being 'Little Red'. But now she felt safe something she didn't ever feel with her father, she inhaled deeply making her nerves numb and relaxed. She heard the door open and close; Melissa simply grabbed part of Alucard's vest, with out opening her eyes.

"I didn't think you had a heart, Alucard" said Walter as looked at the two, the vampire snorted, the brim of his hat blocking his face from the old man. "So should I tell Sir Integra" Walter said as he laid another packet on the bed side table, he turned to leave but was confronted by Integra and Victoria, "Sir Integra, Miss Seras" "Alucard, I was hoping for you to be more responsible" Integra began with a stern voice, "She followed me" he said simply, "I can not control her" with that said Integra growled, "She is a catholic! She is more trouble then she is worth, Alucard!" She snapped, "They may send Anderson in to take her to Rome!" Alucard tossed the empty packet aside and took off his hat and tossed it to his coffin bed. His arm held Melissa close as he stood up and set her down on her feet, she opened her eyes and looked up at him "Splendid" Alucard breathed. "That is fantastic" Alucard hissed a evil smile bracing his face, every one in the room new he was happy with that, but the little girl who stood next to him had no idea. "So you want me to leave?" she asked clearly sounding upset and hurt.

Alucard scooped her up with one arm, and looked into her eyes, she leaned back slightly scared "Little Red" he said in a stern voice, she understood what he meant. She smiled brightly, "Big Red" she said excitedly; Alucard laughed loudly, the girl finally figured out now that she had found her home, her new father, and a new chapter in her life had finally been marked down.

She was excited in what was to come; she didn't care if it was good or bad…

* * *

I'm hoping people got what I wanted to do with Melissa and Alucard, I thought it was cute.

So now onto the fighting, the blood, and loosing body part that Hellsing is known for!

Thanks for reading and please Reveiw!


	8. I Revoke My Religion!

I wonder how well Anderson well deal with the new addition...

* * *

Melissa walked about the mansion, she was bored.

She was left behind, by Alucard to go off and kill things; she later found that he loved to do that. She yawned as she stopped to rest in the parlor; she would have followed Alucard and Seras, but once ghouls were mentioned she didn't even think about following.

She had been apart of the Hellsing's mansion for two days, yet she was treated normally, She smiled at a maid that walked by. She sighed and stood up, still in her night gown, it was early morning and Alucard left before dawn broke. She walked down the hall and down some stairs to the dark and moist dungeon area; she kept her pace and found Alucard's room. She walked in and sat in his chair, she wrinkled her nose at seeing the hot plate with packets of medical blood on them; Alucard liked warm blood.

She shifted and closed her eyes; she started thinking about the different people she had met in the three days she had been here.

* * *

She jolted when she heard something going on down the hall, she heard screaming, her eyes widened.

"Miss Melissa, run!" some one screamed, she got up and dived for the coffin bed and hit the button on the remote and closed the bed. She heard doors open and feet and more screaming, she wanted to scream, but she buried her face into a pillow and lay still not to make sound. She heard the door swing open, something was thrown and sliver blades penetrated the coffins led, it was next to her arm.

Melissa reared up and screamed, the blade was pulled out, but then jetted back in, then pulled straight across right past her. She screamed again and moved toward the left side, before she looked back over she saw a several lines already made.

She started crying, and hugged the pillow to her "Don't worry I'm not going ta hurt chu, Miss Thomas" A Irish voice called to her, "Just open the coffin so we can talk" he didn't sound evil, "Melissa, I'm from the Vatican to talk to you" That made her begin to think she reached for the remote and hit the button. The top slowly went up and she sat up hugging the pillow tightly to her "Why do you need to talk to me" she asked looking up at the tall man, he seemed scary. "Please call me Father Anderson, I came here to take you home" he said with a smile, she frowned "I don't want to, I don't even have family any more." she said defensively, "Well family doesn't have to be blood related, you must have close friends who are like siblings." He continued with a quote from the Bible, "Well, there is Alucard..." She said thinking about it. The Priest stood up "A Vampire is no friend! He has brain washed you!" he snapped; Melissa's eyes went big again "No, he didn't." She said as she looked up at him. Anderson grabbed her arm and gently pulled on her to follow him, "Sweet Girl, I'll take you away so you can think clearly." he said pulling her toward the door, she struggled "No, he isn't brainwashing me!" she spat before snapping down on his arm with her teeth. He looked down at her "I'm not going to hurt you" he said, she bit down harder as she stumbled from being pulled, not longer after her teeth began to hurt and she tasted blood.

BANG! BANG!

Melissa released her bite as her arm was let go "Big Red!" she cried as she looked down the hall to see his signature red wide brim fedora hat and overcoat. She smiled as he started forward "Get behind me now" He said sounding slightly cocky; She looked over her shoulder at Anderson, who took two bullets to the head. They steamed and fell out; she gasped and ran toward Alucard _RIP s_he tripped and stumbled a bit before gaining her balance back and hid behind Alucard to see a large part of her night gown was ripped away by a bayonet stabbed into the ground.

Having her long gown reduced to such a short length that her panties showed, but at this point it was the last thing she thought about. She placed her hands on Alucard's back, she tried to catch her breath before she felt Alucard Lean back "Big-" she squeaked before she was caught under Alucard. She panicked and slipped out from under him and she screamed at what she saw, his chest was filled with bayonets stabbed into him. "Big Red!" She cried as she looked at him, his red eyes stared at her "run away" he mouthed to her; she stood and looked to see another bayonet fly toward them and slice into Alucard's neck. His head rolled down the hall with the force from the blade; Melissa looked to see Anderson advancing toward her, she found her self whimpering and stepping away before turning and running.

_BANG!_

Melissa skidded on the blood from the dead guards "Seras!" she called as she saw Seras Victoria with her Harkonnen standing at the top of the stairs. "Melissa, grab master's head and run" she commanded as she shot another shell with a _BANG_ Melissa bit her lip then scooped up the cold head before taking off up the stairs and down the hall.

_BANG!... BANG!... BANG!_...

Seras's shots where farther part from her having to load each shell into it, but they still sounded like bombs going off...

Either Melissa ran out of hearing range or Seras ended up like Alucard, yet she continue to run, she made it out of the mansion and into the woods, a low dead branch racked her right side tearing away another part of her night gown and giving her cuts that oozed blood. She stopped once she hit a dark area were the tree tops block most of the suns shine; she stopped and fell to her knees holding Alucard's head. She buried her face into his hair crying his name; she heard foot steps and curled down her head bowed over her legs, her hair spilling around her face and Alucard's head. "Go away!" she cried as she heard the foot steps stop a couple feet away "Come with me, Sister Melissa" that damned Irish voice sounded, she snapped around "How dare you call your self a Father!" Melissa roared at Anderson, "You kill people who have done nothing! If that is the working of a true catholic I revoke my religion!" she snarled as she hugged Alucard's head to her chest.

"Damn you!" she howled, the head started to melt and change to blood; centipedes gathered and crawled on the young girl. She screamed as she felt the warmth of the blood, she stood up "Alucard!" she screamed as she looked at her red hands. Down the front of her body was covered in blood; Alucard's blood. She felt she went insane, she grabbed her head as her vision blurred she sobbed "what is happening!?" she cried at she stepped backwards.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Melissa felt her self standing next to some one, she opened her eyes, a red coat circled her next to a tall body "Big Red!" she cried as she looked up to see Alucard's toothy grin as he shot Father Anderson. He came back alive, she wrapped her arms around Alucard's waist sobbing, the gun shots just simple buzzing to her now. She would have been still been scared if Alucard wasn't here, she felt safe even though the fighting didn't stop "Damn Vampire, I'll be back to take her!" Father Anderson threatened before scriptures flew up around him. He vanished quickly; Alucard put his guns away and scooped up the teen, she happily wrapped her arms around his neck "Big Red" she sniffled, "Little Red" he chuckled as he started off toward the mansion...

* * *

Long eefing chapter and I are sleepy....

Thanks for reading!!

Loves!


	9. Cut to Ribbons

RATED M

This Chapter will be rated M for nudity.

* * *

Alucard carried Melissa in a bridal style back to the mansion, she looked up at the vampire "So why did that Anderson guy come here?" she asked clinging to his chest for security, "For you" he said simply with a smile. Alucard loved blood, he loved to fight and Father Anderson always gave him what he loved; Melissa sighed "Why though?" she shrived from the morning breeze, "Your a Catholic and you live Master Integra's house." he said as he moved her little to the ground and wrapped her in her coat. "so they want what I know?" She said looking at him, he nodded and scooped her up again...

* * *

Melissa stood in her bathroom naked looking into the mirror; she examined her little body, pale and freckled. Her body was considered normal, she wasn't heavy and she wasn't just bones, her hips and bottom held the most of the weight. She grabbed her breast, orange or an apple size, she wasn't curvy, but normal, nothing special.

She let go of her chest and leaned over the sink to look closely at her face, the same color at here body, same fading freckles kissed her face. Her slightly thicker eye brows were a bit darker then the bright red color of her hair that ends rested on her hips. Her lips pink, her eyes a mix or round and almond shape, the color of almonds themselves. Lashes that were longer and darker than normal women's, her lips were considered thin, but some how looked pumper on her face. "You're a pretty girl, Little Red" a deep voice came; Alucard's voice "Alucard!" she growled at she twirled around and covered her self with her arms; she stopped once she saw his arm connected to the wall and hand holding her clothing. She was dumbfounded for a moment before snatching up her dark colored dress and underwear, "Don't look!" she snapped as she turned and slipped on her underwear and dress. "I'm not" he echoed again, "I wouldn't look at you like that" Melissa stopped fixing her dress and looked back at the wall, "What do you mean?" she asked as she continued her primping. "Your like a daughter" she slowly halted brushing her hair before putting down the wooden brush, she walked out of the bathroom and looked to the chair in the corner where Alucard sat leaned back in the wicker chair, his hat pulled down over his face. She walked over toward him passing by a full length mirror; she wore a mid thigh Victorian style dress Alucard had picked for her. She looked at him standing in front of his knee, he didn't move and she leaned forward she took a hold of the brim of his hat and pulled it off of his head. He was smiling at her and she returned it before hugging his neck; Alucard pulled her onto his leg and patted her back, sat there for a bit before Alcard grabbed a section of her red locks and slightly pulled on them making her laughed and whine about having to re-brush it.

* * *

Later in the evening Alucard was deep in the sub levels under the house, he sat in his room on his chair fast asleep. He had not slept the three days Melissa had been here, so now he was out cold, slumped and stretched out of his chair. His hat rested on his forehead and chin to his chest, arms dangling off the armrests and legs out; Melissa had sneaked in before going to bed early so she could be up with Alucard later on that night. She had went in with four ribbons, blue, pink, lime green, and purple, these ribbons where meant for hair and there was no exception from that; Melissa even managed to walk out with out four ribbons and with out Alucard waking up.

Soon to Alucard dismay he awoke with a jump and with out his hat on his head, he sat up and cracked his back before catching a glimpse of black and pink. He grabbed it, it was his hair braided and with a pink ribbon in it, he tugged on it and thought for a moment after he got up and made his way out of the sub levels.

Down the hall Walter walked out of Integra's office, he stopped and looked at Alucard before laughing softly. Alucard gave him an odd stare; Walter looked down at his sliver platter, he smiled before raising it up and holding it like a mirror. Now the reflection showed what the No-Life King did not know, the pink ribbon braided into his longer sections of hair. The purple along with lime green made matching pigtails on top of his head, the blue was tied into the a big bow on the other side of his head; Alucard frowned "Little Red" he murmured before moving past Walter who continued to laugh and past the open door. Integra who was standing not to far look on with shock before smirking and remembering better times, he stopped at Melissa's door and he fazed through it to see her asleep with his big red hat on the bed post.

She cut him to ribbons, she was so cheeky...

* * *

Um, a little random, but oh well It's a filler so you can read and understand their relationship better seeing it was so blunt...

I feel like I want to copy some fights that were in the OVA, but not like me to do that... So I kinda have writers block now, but it never lasts long. Maybe like after I sleep I'll be good...

Any Ideas (You'll credit)

Review or message me!

Thanks for reading!

LOVES


	10. I Killed My First Vampire!

Okay still suffering from the writer's block...

But that means I'm taking a little longer, but you wouldn't know cause by the time you see this it will be done...

any who...

* * *

Alucard watched over the teen for awhile before removing the ribbons from his hair and placing them in her bathroom before, looking around her room. Alucard loved to get into things and search things; he was after all a master of search and destroys. He strolled over toward her wardrobe and opened the top doors, dresses all in a red and black Victorian style mid thigh length. He looked down under the hanging dresses to see her shoes, ranging from leather knee high combat boots or heels to little sneakers with hearts and stars on them. He left the doors open before moving down to the two drawers, t-shirts that were dark colors and few tank tops, under that where her pants, all tight and tore up.

He didn't bother to close anything or put anything back as the tossed things about, looking at them before they went over shoulder or dropped. He found a box of blank paper under her bed and the same paper in her desk drawers along with paints and brushes; he even found some painting of him and Walter. He took one of him and kept with him for the rest on his search, he knocked over paint smearing it about on things. He found her cell phone, he looked threw it before pocketing it, it did have a bunch of boys' numbers; He will have to call those later on. He saw a small stack of black books, interested in what his young cohort was reading; he looked through them, all of them about murder or using her creativity to own people. He read a couple of pages of each book, he was definitely into reading of the murders and why they were killed, but the other ones wear to much about mind games.

Yes, he liked them too, but you had to be great at art or be very creative. He simply had powers to do what he wanted and much quicker, then the years it would take to having a company submit to you for your ideas. He simply put the rest back and took the "Intentions of Murder" book, heavy and thick with bloody and chilling murders.

He also found her laptop under a pillow she wasn't using he looked at it and opened it, it came on as he opened it, but he didn't know the password. He took it to, he would find Walter in the morning and have him hack it to see what was in it and he was just that nosey...

He became bored quickly after messing up her room and looking through much if not all of her things; he didn't dare go and look in the bathroom, never after what happened with Integra.

No, she wasn't in there and he didn't find underwear, but it was a small box he found that startled him. He placed them back after realizing what such funs 'cotton shooters' were for...

* * *

Tonight was quite and calm, he traveled around the house going through things and causing messes only a child would be known for. He sat in front of a window with some wine and stared up at the clear night, he relaxed and waited, he knew any moment Melissa or Seras would come and join him. He sighed and closed his eyes; Melissa who got up once he left her room got washed and dressed.

She took time to look to see if anything was missing, her cell phone, a painting of Alucard, a book of murders, and her laptop. She knew it was a matter of time till he found her "Intentions of Murder" book, along with her electronics...

She wasn't worried; she still had her American phone, meaning he couldn't call anyone. Her laptop had a password lock, also it was rather loud when you'd log into it. But he had them so she needed to look for him; she walked into her bathroom to see the ribbons on the counter top. She couldn't help, but laugh, she was so proud earlier for tying them into his hair with out him waking. Now she thought of the comical point of it, she chuckled as she brushed out her hair.

She left and walked about to find him, she went straight to his room, the 'Throne Room' the walked up to his chair and found nothing. She walked past the table that had his sliver gun, he took that for revenge against him. She found her stuff behind the chair and started to pick it up...

* * *

Alucard smirked with he heard something about the mansion, not Melissa, but another Vampire. No, Seras Victoria left to her old apartment, so he stood; he knew it was heading toward his domain. His room in the sub levels, he fazed through the floor to drop down levels at time to keep up with the unknown being, which was already in the sub levels looking for him...

* * *

The vampire swung open the door to Alucard's chamber; he looked to Melissa behind the chair. "So you must be that new German catholic bitch" it hissed; Melissa looked at him and grabbed the sliver gun "Yeah, why?" she asked "I'm going to kill you" He laughed as he laughed, he was fast, she didn't seem take a step, but now he was in front of her smiling. He laughed as she held up the gun, shaking slightly "That's going to do a whole a lot of nothing against me, bitch" She shot him, but she was thrown back from the recoil. The vampire turned to dust, Melissa recovered and smirked "I totally just killed a vampire!" she laughed proudly.

Alucard stood in the door way "No, I killed it" he said as he walked in, "You shot him the stomach, I shot him in the head." he chuckled; "You won't kill a vampire, by shooting their stomach." he stood over her. "Fake or real" Melissa looked up at him, her eyes calm, "Fake or real?" he asked...

* * *

Okay I'm gonna stop because I don't want it to be to long... plus that's all I got...

So now I made it confusing! Well it hadn't started yet, but it will be amazing twist...

Thanks for reading!

Loves!


	11. Daddy's forbidden Fruit

chapter 11!

Yay, I've never gone so far with a story... But it's cool this one is extremely popular and now here is the twist!

* * *

"How did this not show up before?" Integra growled, "The old woman is dead, She only went to a Nazi youth school for a couple of years" Walter said slightly angry as well. "We should have known!" She snapped, "She was proclaimed as a Nazi by her children!" Walter shrugged...

* * *

They had found Melissa's Father's files to count her dead, but looking over the deceased, his mother, her grandmother had been a Nazi student. So the young girl was catholic and a Nazi! Integra knew there had to be more, and there was; only such turn of events would happen with her. Even if Melissa showed loyalty and joined training after the vampire incident, she trained under Pip Bernadotte, who was watched like a dog from Alucard.

It took three months to get these files she had now and three months for Melissa to reach a normal fighting status. Maybe more if Alucard wasn't hovering over her most of the time, but he had some right, she had filled out some and looked more like an older teen. She was 17 now and had not grown an inch, but had heels to make up for it, to Alucard's dismay. He rather her stay short instead of wearing the sexy black heels that made her 5'8 instead of 5'2 she is originally, but he has some fun keeping her as forbidden fruit to the men of Wild Geese or Hellsing Organization...

* * *

"She is too much trouble" Integra sighed laying her head in her hands; Walter nodded smiling "She is very willing to help" Sir Integra quickly lit up a new cigar to calm her nerves. She and Walter sat quietly for some time before her phone rang, "Hello?" She answered "Miss Hellsing! Please come get Alucard!" Seras Victoria's voice rang with trouble. "Why? Is he not asleep?" She asked sounding exhausted, "No, he is claiming one of the new recruits was staring at Melissa's bum!" screaming was heard in the back ground 'No! I wasn't! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!' was howled before loud growling was heard, she knew Alucard wouldn't kill him, just chase and shoot at him for awhile. "Tell Alucard to leave him alone" Integra sighed, "We don't need another man pissing himself for just looking in the wrong direction!" she snapped before slamming down the phone and standing.

"Walter, we are going to the training grounds" She said as Walter scrambled away to get her overcoat, "Why ma'am?" he asked as he helped her "To see the how everything it going" she puffed her cigar...

* * *

Out in the middle of a base there was a large cement maze with different rooms and targets used for the troops' training, but now only one soldier ran the amaze being chased by a tall black haired vampire. The poor man was trapped in a dead end, Alucard started to shoot at him, missing on purposes only to see the man piss him self and cry.

Melissa grabbed Alucard's hands and squeezed them "Da, leave him alone" she said calmly looking up at him, he growled and moved his hands down. "Thank you!" she said happily hugging him, he smiled and looked over his shoulder to the rest of the men "Any of you could be next." he laughed wickedly. Melissa looked back to see Pip "So are we done for today?" she asked as she turned and leaned against Alucard "Y-yes" he stuttered, she smiled knowing Alucard was giving him a sadistic look.

"Miss Melissa that will be enough clowning around for today" Integra said as she and Walter walked toward them, she seemed very unpleased, "Sorry, Sir Integra" so called Little Red said bowing her head. Alucard frowned "And you, vampire, should be asleep" Integra said plainly, she looked over the men "Back to training" she commanded. Melissa sighed and loaded her guns before waving 'bye' to Alucard and heading out of the maze along with the men; Alucard looked to Integra "Master?" he said normally "Go to sleep" she commanded, "That's an order"...

* * *

Melissa ran the courses with the Wild Geese men and the troops for Hellsing for several hours, she lead and she followed; Seras Victoria watched over her along with Pip shouting commands and formations, Like any Commander. She began to quickly go through motions, shooting the bad targets and aiming for the head or heart.

She held similar guns to Alucards, not near as heavy or lengthy as their counter parts, but just as deadly. Both black, they held the same ammo as well and had the same recoil; she never really liked guns until Alucard explained the beauty of them to her. She still didn't like the feeling she got with hearing them, but it helped when you shot them. All and all she hated as well training, but she loved it when Alucard would interrupt the sessions or give her pointers. She had started to call him 'Da' or 'Daddy' on and off now, she rarely ever said his name, he never said her name...

"Melissa! Watch where you're shooting" Pip shouted at her, she almost shot him, who was up on the walk way. "You're Fine" She snapped as she walked back through the maze and out, she was met by Pip "You could have shot off my foot!" He said, he was just using that to be able to talk. "Sorry" She said again as she kept walked and starting up the stairs to the walk ways, "Sorry won't save my foot!" he continued and following her, she quickly became frustrated and pointed a gun to his head, "You are fine" She snorted, "I can shoot your foot, then you can bitch" she hissed. "Well, some one is grumpy!" he teased; Melissa growled and stomped his foot "I'm going home" she snapped as she trotted down the stairs and left the training area...

* * *

Melissa walked the sublevels and walked to Alucard's room "Big Red, why did my Commander have to be a pain in my ass?" She asked as she opened up his door, he was no where in sight. "Da?" she called as she talked toward the door, she stopped half way to see a large black coffin "You're asleep?" she asked squatting and opening it. He was asleep, least he was resting; Melissa smiled and stood up before leaving to head off some where. She thought no one would care if she was remembering what had brought her here, what harm can it do?

* * *

So eefing tired sleepy time is a go!

Thanks for reading!

Loves!


	12. Killing A Lover

I love how so many are reading my story!

I love it! I have people surprisingly third world countries reading this story, I am in shock over that! I never in life would have thought such a silly moment idea leaked into a thing like this!

Yes, I realized said it would get more bloody then it was just the Anderson chapter ( "I revoke my religion!" ) then back to whole fluff thing...

But here is the makeup!

* * *

Melissa walked about the grave yard remembering her frantic run; she looked to where flowers and her friend's picture laid beside her own. She sighed and looked at the flowers, Birds of Paradise and her favorite. She bent down and picked one up and looked at it, twirling it in her hand. She stood up dazed as she was reminiscing about everything, the sun slowly lolled to set.

"You little bitch!" a man said through his teeth, Melissa's eyes cleared and she turned around "Luke" she said slightly shocked. How could her ex boyfriend be in London, she guessed he was the one to put flowers were the she 'dead'; Their relationship had been bad, he was abusive and controlling. She knew that when they were together for three months out of the two year run. "You're coming back with me" He said as he walked forward and grabbed her arm "No" she said pulling back, "Don't try me, Melissa!" He threatened at he raised his hand to hit her.

Her free hand quickly grabbed her gun and pointed it him "I said no, you ass" she snapped, she had gotten mean after her endless beatings from and often referred to him as an ass. She see always knew if she called him that the smacks would get worse and more painful.

He was supposedly smart and rubbed the noshing in her nose, "You wouldn't" he sneered at her and tried to grab her hand. She thought quickly and pulled the gun down and shot him in his knee, he stumbled back screaming "You bitch" he howled at her. Melissa growled "If I were you I would be begging" she hissed coldly, he began to look scared "I'm gonna blow your fucking brains out!" she sneer pulling her other gun, she now felt how Alucard did when hunting scum. "Melissa, I love don't do this!" he pleaded; she smiled before shooting his other knee then his shoulders. "Sure, that's what you told me when you went and fucked that hick whore!" she snapped stomping down on his ground; she was still in high heels.

He wheezed and screamed in pain "You monster!" She gave a wicked smile "You don't even know!" she laughed evilly, her laughter was joined by Alucard who arose from her Shadow. Luke looked on terrified; he would have pissed himself if his dick wasn't in two from Melissa's heel. "Who the fuck is that?" he asked as the figure leaned over Melissa "I'm the monster" he hissed pulling his gun and holding to the bleeding man's head. Melissa shoulder Alucard "Daddy, I want to shoot him, I want him to be my first kill!" she pouted playfully before returning the sadistic demeanor; Alucard chuckled and looked at her "That would be a good way to start your career, Little Red" He pulled his gun back. Luke pupils narrowed, she laughed as he pulled her trigger back...

BANG!

It rang so much louder than any delicious shot, he spit up blood as he was shot in his skinny throat. She walked to his side and sat next to him "You may love me, but once you laid a hand on me, you should have known this was coming." she said calmly almost sweetly, he gasped and watched her bend down and lick up his blood from his mouth before blowing his brains out like she told him.

* * *

Walking back to the mansion Alucard couldn't help, but smile "You are just like me" he told her, he laughed and looked up at him "But I'm a human" she said calmly "You still drank his blood; you killed him and fed off of him" "So, I learned it from you" Alucard stopped and watched her continue to walk.

He may have known her only for three months, but life changing months, she seemed so innocent and she was still over all. But she now had a darker side, a revengeful side; Alucard could have never felt so proud.

He quickly caught up to her, they were close to a church and to Melissa's surprise Father Anderson walked out as the bells sounded "Vampire, you taught an innocent child to kill? That is a new low even for you" Alucard smiled at him "Wonderful, I was getting bored" he said as he turned toward the holy man. "Da" Melissa said softly; Anderson raised a brow "even has her thinking she is your kin, now?" Alucard smiled "Magnificent isn't it? A Catholic girl rather join a vampire and call him father" Alucard pushed the right Button for Anderson to frowned and growled...

* * *

Oh noos! A cliff hanger!!

Thanks of Reading!

Loves!


	13. Feisty Bitch

YAY! Chapter 13!! The unlucky number!!!

* * *

Melissa placed a hand on her guns ready to pull them "The guns are useless" Alucard said with smile as he watch Anderson. Melissa sighed and crossed her arms "Daddy, please not in front of the church" She asked as she turned and continued to walk "You really despicable, Father, for even thinking of fighting on holy ground" She said as she walked off hoping Alucard would follow. She knew it was a small chance, but she could hope "So religious for some one who just took innocent life" Anderson huffed "You really are an idiot for thinking such a man would be innocent" Alucard hissed at the priest. "Catholics believe in forgiveness" "I guess, I'm partly Catholic" "You are lost, just simply come with me to the-" Melissa snapped around to face Anderson gun in hand.

_BANG!_

She shot him in between the eyes, "No" she hissed, the scot smiled and grabbed her arm, "You are simply confused" Alucard fazed an arm through him, grabbed his daughter and pulled her back to him; Anderson laughed and turned around to face them. He frowned as he saw Alucard holding her protectively to him, he smiled "I'll have fun prying her from your arms, Alucard" with that a quick movement with his arm his bayonets shot to his hands.

Melissa's eyes went wide with fear, she remembered Alucard being beheaded and how much she feared losing him. She backed up into him, her gun falling to the ground from her limp hand. She snapped around hid her face in Alucard's shoulder "No!" she cried...

_BANG! BANG!_

Pip stood behind Anderson "Get away from her!" he shouted holding up his gun; Anderson turned from Alucard and Melissa and went after him "I have no reason not to kill you!" he hissed as cut Pip's arm "Anderson!" Alucard roared appearing quickly in between Pip and scot. Pip fell to the ground as Melissa crashed into him, taking them to the ground, her face buried into his shirt. He could feel her tears seeping into his shirt, he looked up to see Alucard shoot Anderson in his several times "Mercenary, Take Melissa some place safe!" He ordered as he stabbed with a bayonet. Pip saw the weapon go through his chest, he quickly gathered the young woman in his arms before taking of down the street carrying her...

* * *

He tossed her on the lumpy bed as she gasped for breath, "Pip! What about Daddy!" she asked looking up at him. Pip sat on the bed and was breathing heavily from running; he looked at her hair frizzy and wavy, her eye liner dripping and smeared about her eyes from crying. "Just stay here" Pip said looking away, he let his eyes travel to far down and saw her lime green bra cover her breast as her shirt was messed up and pulled down. Melissa sat up sniffling still from her scare, she was scared for Alucard, but she was safe and he wanted that. Melissa stood up wobbling a bit on her heels, she started for the door "Where are you going?" Pip asked lighting an old cigarette, "Home, Pip" She stated as her turned the knob. "Your staying here, that's an order" He said standing and looking at her sternly "Try to stop me" She growled at him before walking out into the hotel's hallway.

Pip bear hugged her and dragged her back in the room, she screamed and kicked struggling to be let go. Pip smirked as he threw her back on the bed, she gotten a sudden calm expression "I guess you can" she said softly, she got up again and walked to him and laid her head on his chest. Pip smirked and blushed slightly "Young ladies shouldn't try to take me on" he huffed smugly; Melissa buried her nose in his chest "_1,2,3"_ she breathed, Pip wrapped his arms around in a hug before the feisty red head bit down on a his breast. Pip bit down on his cigarette "Ow! Let go!" He yelped trying to push her off quickly, only to have her bite down harder "Quit fightin'" she said with a mouth full of his flesh. He choked up strange sounds and placed his hands in the air; Melissa let go and licked her teeth, she quickly tried to dash out again.

Pip grabbed the back of her pants, she let out a squeaked before falling backward "You tried to grab my ass!" she roared punching the man in his leg making him fall on the floor next to her "You bit me!" he roared at her.

* * *

Alucard smiled as Anderson watched Pip take off with Melissa in his arms "No I have no reason to fight you" he growled looking at Alucard, "Fun is enough of a reason" the vampire smirked "The thought of destroying you is my motive to" the Father shot back cutting off Alucard's right arm. He simply laughed and shot more rounds at the priest before taking of toward the grave yard. Anderson followed "Your running now?" he asked throwing more bayonets, Alucard disappeared and landed on Anderson's back making the heavy man fall forward and slid, the stones ripping away skin and flesh "Damn you!" Anderson hissed standing slowly up. Alucard smiled, he shot into the wounds as his arm reformed...

* * *

Pip started to laugh as he laid on the floor; Melissa glared at him "What's so funny?" she hissed, "I never really met a red haired woman and I always heard they were mean and stubborn" He chuckled looking at her, "I thought that was made up and now I met one, she tries to shot my foot and bite my nipple off. On all that abuse her Charlie horses my fucking leg" he started to laugh hard. Melissa wrinkled her nose at him, she did find him annoying, but he was refreshing compared to her ex boyfriend. He was funny, she would admit to having a dry since of humor; Pip looked up at her to see a glazed look "I also heard they change moods like any woman who would PMS" Melissa growled. She slapped him "Your an idiot" she hissed "And Your a feisty Bitch" he shot back as he rubbed his cheek, he took a deep breath through the cheap cigarette. Melissa burst into a fit on laughter, he toppled over into Pip's lap; Pip was shocked from her reaction, he then noticed she must have been getting a high off of the smoke. He sighed and put out the cigarette, he watched her calm down from her laughing "Now what were you laughing at" he asked as she looked up at him "I'm use to hearing that I'm bitch" she smiled; Pip leaned down, their noses touching...

* * *

Yay!!

What's going to happen? Another trick on poor Pip? Will Alucard kill Anderson?

Chapter 14 will have all the answers and more questions!!

Thanks for reading!

LOVES!


	14. Out to Lunch With Pip

Alucard watched as Anderson healed himself quickly and fighting back with his sliver bayonets, stabbing and slashing with the blessed weapons. He took at the damage Anderson leashed out on the day walking vampire; he laughed at the damage barely hurt him.

Anderson suddenly stopped at he saw a wrinkled priest walking out of the church calling for him, "Brother Anderson, a call for you" the man called; Anderson pulled back his bayonets "Next time Vampire" he hissed as he walked toward the church. Alucard frowned; he looked off where Pip and Melissa fled earlier...

* * *

They kissed, gently, how fighting could cause such a reaction; Melissa found it very refreshing to find a man who was about as strange as she was. Pip was use to innocent shy women or bitches of companies hiring him, not some one who was like Melissa.

Melissa could taste the smoke on his lips mixed with her lip gloss, it made a very disgusting taste in her mouth, but normally the bitch would have suffered and stayed in the kiss. The sound of the bed creaking as some one sat down sounded in the dirty room; Melissa pulled away to see Alucard sitting on the bed not looking to happy "Daddy!" She cried as she go up and hugged him, "Your okay" she mewed nuzzling into his shoulder.

Alucard looked to Pip, his look holding doom for the paid mercenary "You kissed my daughter" he hissed coldly at the young man, "I should kill -" "Daddy, can we go home?" Melissa asked halting her father's words of hatred; Alucard looked at his daughter and nodded smiling...

* * *

Melissa sat on some boxes of ammo watching the men firing their guns at paper targets; Pip walked in the firing range to see the young red head "Melissa, so you came today?" he asked looking at her, she blushed looking away from him "Yeah" she mumbled. Pip smiled "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch because I thought you were going to be bored sitting about your room" He said loading his gun, "Okay, when we are leaving then?" She asked with a toothy smile. Pip froze for a second before looking at her "So you really want to?" he asked, she yawned "Yeah, I have nothing better to do" she said was she blinked and leaned back "So I guess we'll go in an hour" He said still shocked at her agreement.

Melissa simply nodded and got up and headed home to get ready for their little outing; Pip looked over at the men and saw them all staring at him "Get back to shooting!" she snapped as he pulled his hat down to cover his face. Seras Victoria set her gun "So Master is okay with it?" she asked looking at him, "He doesn't even know" "That's not good" she shook her head at him...

* * *

Melissa changed her clothing and did her hair, she gathered up her make up and walked down to the sub levels; Alucard was asleep, but no other time is best to annoy her Father.

She quietly set her make up bag on the table and pulled out all of her neon colored eye shadows, she went to work on Alucard's face with annoying colors. She even went so low to put lick stick on his thin lips; she giggled to her self before pulling out her own mirror and starting on her self.

When she was finished doing all her make up, she put on a ruby red gloss, she put away all her stuff and placed the bag behind his chair. She sat at his side for a moment, she leaned in and cupped Alucard's face and kissing his cheek, he stirred before opening an eye "Where are you going?" "To lunch with Walter" she lied, "Don't lie" he said sleep still clear in his voice. Melissa hugged him "Just go back to sleep, it's in the middle of the day" Alucard nodded and went back to sleep "Have fun and take your guns" he mumbled "Okay, Daddy" Melissa smiled.

She walked out of his room before laughing; she was amazed that he was sleep even after hearing that she was going out. She climbed the stairs and walked to the front door "He is loosing his touch" she chuckled to her self as she walked out and bumped into Pip, "Who is loosing their touch" he asked confused, "No one" she said simply walking around him...

* * *

So that's chapter 14, I had to add in a childish prank in there.

I know it's short, but I think that writer's block is coming back to get me...

Thanks for reading!

LOVES!


	15. Protective Father & Trustworthy Daughter

They walked in the park, they talked about different things, mostly Pip told about his war stories and Melissa making fun. They walked the path until the came upon an ice cream cart, they got two cones and sat on a near by bench eating it.

"So, why did start training to fight the monsters?" Pip asked looking at Melissa with some chocolate mint smeared on the corner of his mouth, "I was chased by them, they ate my mother and my best friend" She said, her eyes glazed over as she stared off toward the playground. Pip frowned "I feel bad now" he said as he turned back and licked his ice cream; Melissa looked over at him "I never had father, he use to beat me then he left" she sighed, "My mother wasn't really fit to take care of me, the one only person I really lost was a friend, but she had the same life as me" She looked down still eating her ice cream. Pip rapped an arm around her shoulder's and pulled close to him "I'm sorry for asking" he said kissing her cheek, smearing the ice cream from his face to her. Melissa started to laugh and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder to get the ice cream off "The only thing you should be sorry for is making me miss Daddy" she laughed and Pip smiled at her, "So was that your apartment room you took me yesterday?" she twirling a strand of his auburn hair. "Yes, it is" he smile rubbing his nose to hers; Melissa giggled at the action "Would you like to go back?" he asked softly, more to it sounded. Melissa's eye brow shot up as she moved to her breast pressing against his side and her cone in front of his chest, she smiled nicely; Pip smirked stirring to stand up.

In one quick action Melissa jammed her raspberry ice cream into his face before getting up and dusting her self off, she looked over her shoulder at Pip. The mercenary growled before standing up with ice cream still dripping from his face "What was that for?" Melissa rolled her eyes, "Pip, I would never sleep with you" she said turning and leaving the sticky man...

* * *

Melissa walked to her room and slammed the door shut mumbling to her self, she walked to her dresser and stripped and pulled some thing new to wear out.

Walter knocked on her door "Is something wrong, Red?" he called "Pip!" she called back slipping a yellow sun dress over her head before going to the door to open it "He is such a pig!" she continued, "He is a foreigner, men who were not taught manners" he said as he stepped in as she turned and walked into her bathroom. She walked out with a wet rag "Walter, I'm a foreigner too" she said cleaning her eyes. Walter laughed "Women are much more mannered then" Melissa laughed "You're saying that because you worked with Sir Integra for so long" Walter nodded, "Yes, but it is some what true" Melissa sat down on her bed, "Can you please go wake up daddy" she asked looking at him. Walter gave her an odd look "I don't think having Alucard kill him will help" "No, wake him up and get him to walk around" Melissa gave him a wicked smile, "I put make up on him and I would simply love it if he showed off my work" she laughed. Walter joined her "It would be better if he woke up on his own" he laughed sitting next to her "Oh that's no fun!" she pouted, she continued to laugh as she heard her door open and close.

Her and Walter turned to see Alucard looking annoyed, the butler laughed hard and Melissa got up and walked over to her father with the rag in hand. "Did you know a meeting of the round table was going on when I had to wake and attend" He asked Melissa, she giggled "Sorry" "I was in there for a hour and a half before some one finally told me" with that Melissa fell to his chest laughing as hard as Walter was. Alucard took the rag and walked to the bathroom; Walter stood up "I need to go and check on Sir Integra and the meeting now" he said as he kissed her forehead and left.

After here left Pip walked up the hallway "Melissa, I need to talk to you" he called hurrying down the hall Melissa huffed and walked back into her room, "Melissa, all I want to say is I'm sorry" She looked over her shoulder at him "Sorry means nothing from pig like men" she hissed as she started toward the bathroom. Pip wrapped an arm around her waist "Pip" she growled "Please, forgive me, I'll make it up to you" Melissa pushed him back and placed her hand on the bathroom doorknob "Please go out with me again" Melissa froze as the door open and Alucard stood there frowning. Pip's eyes widen "So he was the one you went out with?" he asked still glaring at Pip still; Melissa nodded "Pip, she is not dating you!" he snapped pushing his daughter into the bathroom "You can't control who she dates!" Pip shot back, Alucard pulled out his guns sneering.

Melissa struggled passed and to Pip "Yes, we'll go out tomorrow" She pushing he to the door and kissing his cheek before slamming the door shut and turning to Alucard "Why did you go out with him" he asked sternly setting his guns on her bed side table. "Because he is a lot better then guy who dated for two years" She said walking over to him "Your right, but you're too good for him!" Alucard snapped waving a finger at her. "He said he was sorry" "For what? What did he do?" Alucard said looking at her "He may wanted to sleep with me" she crossing an arm over her chest to grab her shoulder, "I'll kill" Alucard said simply reaching for his guns, "No, you heard him say sorry" She said walking over and grabbing his hands. "You can't kill him, Daddy, what would Sir Integra say?" She said as she made him sit on the side of her bed, "I don't trust him" "You don't trust any one" She huffed sitting in his lap, "I do trust you" Alucard said hugging her, "If you do, then trust me on this" She said, "I'm not going to sleep with him and this dating is never going to be more then that" she said looking at him and fiddling with his cravat. Alucard eyed her "Your right, but I am going with you tomorrow" he said Melissa smiled up at him, "Okay, Daddy" Alucard ran a hand through her hair as she leaned against him...


	16. Schrodinger Cat

Melissa laid in bed eating her dinner; she stared up at the ceiling as she sucked on watermelon slice. Her legs hung off the side of her bed, her toes barely touching the wood flooring. Her hummed to her self as she spaced out, her yellow summer dress pulled up higher then mid thigh. Knocking soon came from her door "Come in" she said as swung her legs "Melissa, hurry and get ready, we need to go to a meeting" Sir Integra's voice hushed into the quite room, "Why? Is something, Sir Integra" Melissa asked quickly standing up. "It's a meeting about you, please hurry, we need to leave shortly" with Integra closed the door and left; Melissa pulling off her dress and put on black tight pants and a thin red sweater, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and rushed out of her room.

She trotted down the stairs to see Seras, Pip, Walter, and Integra standing "Was I slow?" she asked she stepped onto the ground level. Alucard smiled as she took his arm, "Melissa, this is simply a meeting to confirm some things. It will be with some members of the Vatican, so only talk when you asked to" Integra said sternly. Melissa nodded still clinging to Alucard...

* * *

Everyone was seated, but for the guards, Melissa was seated next to Integra as Alucard and Walter stood behind them. Seras and Pip were down by the French doors along side another gun man from the Iscariot named Heinkel Wolfe and Father Anderson, who stood behind Father Enrico Maxwell. Melissa sat uncomfortably across from Enrico who was reading paper work "So Miss Thomas, you have been a member to St James church for the majority of your life" he said aloud, he flipped some papers, "I'm sorry to hear about your Mother's passing" He looked to her, "Thank you, she was a good woman" Melissa said automatically, her breathing was labored from fear. "What is the matter Miss Thomas?" He asked, she gulped "From past experiences I do not have a good impression on your Iscariot organization" She said her mouth dry now, "So why?" he continued, "Seeing that your agent Father Anderson as brutally attacked my Fat-" "As far as the Vatican is concerned, The Vampire is not your father" Enrico snapped. Integra glared "As far as Hellsing concerns Alucard IS her Father" Integra lit a cigar, "It is in papers you are holding" she hissed, he glared at her...

"Vell Hello everyone" a childish echoed, every one looked to the doors to a see a cat eared boy and a tall man. "So what brings you here?" Enrico asked slightly annoyed, Schrodinger smiled looking at Melissa. The tall man, walked over and placing a file on the table and pushing in between Integra and Enrico; Melissa got a good look at the man's face, she stood up looking at the man "Uncle?" she breathed narrowing her eyes, "Uncle Hans?" she stepped toward the man. The man looked at her, she smiled and hugged him "I haven't seen you since Nanny died" she said Hans arm wrapped around her and the other pat her head gently.

Schrodinger laid his ears back "Captain are you really related to her?" He asked, "She much to pretty to be related to you" he laughed; Melissa gasped and Looked at Schrodinger, he wasn't a 15 year old boy he was moments ago. He was looking like he was the same age as Melissa, he took her once Hans stepped back and kissed it "I am Schrodinger, Fraulein" he smiled charmingly as her. Alucard growled and Integra tapped her cigar on the ash tray "So why have you come?" she asked, "Just to give you those files, they are about Miss Thomas" he said looking Melissa and winking. The Captain kissed her head and then they were gone.

Enrico already had the file in his hands "She is much closer to the Nazi's then I thought, she actual related to 'The Captain'" He said looking to Integra, "I knew that much" she snorted, "If there is nothing more to discuss then we are done" Intregra stood up and started toward the door with Alucard behind her, "I suggest you read over those files to know more about Melissa before you chase after her" Integra walked out Melissa was pulled along by Alucard...

* * *

Later that night Melissa was asleep in her bed, she peacefully rested and dreamed. Alucard walked about the house at night and watch over everything, but he did not notice a two cats sneaking into his daughters room.

Schrodinger stood over Melissa "Fraulein, wake up" he whispered; Melissa stirred and looked up to see him, she shot up and about to scream before she saw what he was holding. He smiled as she noticed the grey cat he held in his arms "Nekgo!" she whispered kissing the feline's head; Schrodinger set the cat in her lap "How did you get him?" She asked happily by seeing her beloved kitty "I am everywhere and nowhere" he laughed. Melissa nuzzled her kitty crying happily, she looked up at him "Thank you" she smiled and hugged him; Schrodinger purred "You are velcome, Fraulein" "My name is Melissa" she laughed looking at him. He smiled as he sat on her bed, he still couldn't believe she was related to the werewolf, did she even know her uncle was a werewolf?

Melissa barely knew Schrodinger, but she preferred him over Pip, he was much nicer. "So why did you bring my baby back to me?" She asked still holding and cuddling her precious cat, "Because, he is your baby" he laughed; Melissa looked to his cat ears, "Are those real" she asked, he smiled and reached a hand to her ear and puling slightly. "About as real as yours" Melissa blushed at the touch, "So what are you?" "A Schrodinger" he breathed as he cupped her cheek with his hand, "Like a cat" she whispered, "Just like a cat" he leaned in close to her. She felt his lips brush against hers, her face flushed; she really did love this 'Cat boy' or was it just to soon to call it love.

She closed the space between them, kissing him softly, he pressed for more by adding pressure and licking her lip. He wanted entrance and she aloud it pleasurably, she wrapped her arms around him joining in his purring, his breathing quickened as his tongue tasted her delicious tongue. He knew now he became addicted to her; Melissa arched her back, pressing her self into him, noticed his tongue was somewhat prickly. She gasped as he pulled away and licked her neck; his nail digging into her back, the world went into a blur as she breathed heavily...

* * *

Oops, You have to wait til the next chapter now!

More then half the credit should to Kaye Burnadette, she is the one who helped me come up with how Schrodinger and Melissa would meet!

Thanks for reading!

LOVES!


	17. Pervert!

* * *

Nekgo meowed and jumped off the bed; Melissa flashed back to reality "Hide!" she hissed as she heard foot steps "He is coming!" Schrodinger shocked and disappeared as Melissa got out of bed and scrambled to pick up her cat.

She shushed the meowing kitty, she squeaked as the door swung open and there stood Alucard with his guns out "Hey Daddy" Melissa mewed holding her cat close. Alucard looked about the room before looking to Melissa "Why is there a cat in your room?" he asked plainly, "I found it" she said simply, "In your room" He raised a brow to this, Melissa nodded. Alucard glared at the cat, he picked it up by its neap and holding it in front of him. The tomcat began to hiss and growl "Daddy! Be nice to him!" She snapped he gave the cat back to her, "I hate cats" he said looking to her clock in her room. "Go to bed, it's late" He told her picking her up and putting her on the bed, "Are you sick? You feel hot?" he asked, "Yeah, my throat hurts a bit too" she huffing, she was getting nervous at Alucard's comments.

She kissed his cheek "Goodnight" she said smiling at him; Alucard smiled back and left her alone with the cat, he closed the door behind. Melissa sighed and fell back letting the cat go "He is very protective of you, no?" came the chipper voice; Melissa looked over to see Schrodinger under the blankets of her bed. She laughed looking at him, she rolled to her side "Did you hide there?" She asked, "No, I was nowhere he could find me" Schrodinger purred.

Nekgo hoped up on the bed and trotted to Schro and nuzzled him and purring loudly and flopping down in between them; Melissa began to pet her cat. "Your the only guy he likes" she said softly messing up the cat's fur "That's surprising, he seems like such a sweet kitty" Schro whispered they laid there for the rest of the night talking...

* * *

Schrodinger left before dawn broke; Melissa laid asleep in her bed, but normally she would be up and about saying Goodnight to Alucard as he went to sleep. Melissa didn't stir or notice when Alucard and Walter came in, the vampire gently woke his daughter up "Little Red, why are you still asleep?" he asked he bending down to look at her face. "I'm just really tired" she mumbled, a bit of drool running down her chin; Alucard sighed and cleaned it away with her sheet, "Well I'm going to sleep" he said with slight concern, he kissed he head before making his way out. Walter set her breakfast on her bed side table before quietly leaving her alone to rest; Nekgo, her cat, started to meow loudly and pester her as she tried to sleep. She shoved the cat from her face and she sat up and started on her breakfast, she feed some eggs to her kitty before finishing; Melissa got up out of bed and picked up her cat before walking out of bedroom and down the stairs to see Walter with a tray of teas "Walter, Can you get some stuff for a cat later?" She asked petting Nekgo, he nodded. She smiled before going down the other set of stairs and passed by Seras, she walked into Alucard's room and put the cat down as she closed his door; Melissa tip toed over to his coffin and opened the top to see him asleep, she smiled and kissed her cheek. She closed the top and quickly left, leaving the cat with her father, she had already climbed back up the stairs and ran into Pip Bernadette; she stood shocked as she looked at the French man.

Pip stood shocked at seeing Melissa come up the steps, not the fact that she had just walked up the stair, but she was in her underwear. His face went red, her black tank top pulled up past her stomach and with no bra on, and her black lacey pink panties. Melissa's eye twitched as she saw him go red and still not look away, he hissed and walked past him and up the stair "Fucking Pervert" she growled. Pip scowled "Your the one walking around in your underwear!" "You're the one who stared!" She leaned over the banister, "I talked to Walter and he did even notice!" Pip glared up at her "He is an old man, if he noticed he would have died from a heart attack!" with all the yelling Integra showed her self along with Walter and Seras. "Melissa, go put some clothes on and Mr. Bernadette, if I caught harassing her again you'll find your self jobless!" She hissed the elderly butler briskly descended the stairs and began to usher Pip out of the mansion hissing his threats after hearing Pip.

Melissa was shooed away by Integra and was followed back to her room by Seras "What was that about?" she asked innocently, "Nothing, I took my cat to Daddy so he could watch him well I'm out today" Melissa said smiling at her, "And I bumped into Pip" "You have a cat?" "Yes, that guy from the meeting, the one with cat ears, brought me my cat from America!" Melissa stopped once she said it, "How would he do that?" she asked herself turning and looking at Seras with wide eyes, "He isn't human" "I know that, Seras" "He teleports" Seras continued walking passed Melissa and to the younger girl's door, "He is live and dead at the same time, he is only around if he is thinks he is" Melissa snapped around and looked at her and walking in to her room.

Seras closed the door behind her "I don't think Master would approve" She said with a concerned face, "Why not, he is a lot nicer and better then Pip" Melissa hissed as she opened up her wardrobe; Seras sighed and sat on the messed up bed, "Schrodinger is a Nazi" the red head laughed "Not that bad" she laughed as she pulled out a dress, "The Nazis are trying to kill Master!" Seras said knowing Melissa didn't know about the warring. Melissa dropped her hanger, "That's bad" she shook, "Daddy, would kill him if he found out" "Found out what?" Melissa blinked and pulled the dress over her head and looked to Seras, "Promise you will not say a thing" she snapped as she went to her dresser to grab her bra. Seras nodded quickly, "He came last night, ya know, and we kind of kissed" "That's not bad" "Heatedly Kissed, with tongue and everything" Melissa blushed she turned back to Seras who was beet red...

* * *

Walter covered his mouth, he was shocked at what he heard, he couldn't help but think he is always in the wrong places at the nothing time...

* * *


	18. The Nazi Romeo and A Vampire's Juliet

Later after visiting with Seras; Melissa sitting in the dining room, she had finished lunch and was waiting to see Walter to talk to him. The maids came in and out of the room cleaning up the plates and glasses, but no Walter. She got up was walked out in the hall, no one, she sighed and went up the stairs and into Sir Integra's office "Sir Integra, do you know where Walter is?" Melissa asked outing in and closing the door, "Melissa tell us about your visitor last night" Integra's said calmly, the young girl turned around to see Walter next to Integra.

Melissa sighed, she knew not to try to lie to her boss "It was Schrodinger, Seras told me about and he didn't seem bad!" She said walking toward the oak desk, "He brought me back my cat, how could I have known" Integra looked up at her, "I'm going to tell Alucard, it's up to him on how to punish you" the Blond stated waving Melissa out. The teen bit her lip as she left, she slowly walked down the stairs and down the other set and she hurried down the dark hall and to Alucard's door.

She opened it slowly to block the cat from getting out, she walked and scooped up the cat, she stared at the coffin intently. Nothing happened, she knew the vampire was asleep, she bent down and tapped on the black coffin "Daddy" she whispered, nothing happened, she pulled up the top and the coffin was empty. Feeling like a fool, she stood frowning "Why is he not asleep" she hissed to her self as she headed toward the door, "where you going to tell be about the Cat boy visiting?" a dark voice echoed, Melissa shrived, "Daddy" she whined. "You told me to trust you!" it hissed, "How can I trust you if your fooling around with a Nazi!" Melissa gulped and turned around to see Alucard standing in front of her, "I'm spending the night in your room" He lowed him self to look her in the face. "Okay" she whimpered; Alucard stood straight up again, "I'll be staying in your room till I can trust you again" Melissa looked down and nodded, normally she would have been over joyed with the aspect, but now after one mess up she was being punished. Melissa bit her lip and looked up at her Father's scowling face; Alucard raised a hand and pulled her lip from her mouth "That's bad for your lips" he said before turning to pick up his coffin.

Melissa met him up in her room as he was setting his coffin down next to her bed, "You're sleeping that close?" "No, I'll be awake and in that wicker chair well you're asleep" he looked at her with the same angry face, "Your not going out with Pip today or ever, not after this morning" "I understand" she gritted her teeth unhappy with the sudden commands, "Do not do that, it ruins your teeth" "Quit" "I am simply looking out for your well being" he hissed as he opened his coffin. "How so" She snapped glaring at him, "I am protecting you from those Nazi and yourself!" his grip tightened on the lid of the coffin, "They could be using you! They could only want you to get to me! You are 17, Melissa, grow up and learn to protect yourself!" he snapped before lying down in his coffin and slamming the top down. Melissa's eyes tear up, before darting out of her room and out side into the gardens; she entered the woods and found a spot and settled before sobbing.

* * *

"He is very mean" a German accented voice soothingly purred, not wickedly, but nicely. "Schrodinger, go away" she hissed as she continued to cry, the side cat boy grabbed her shoulders, "I am sorry, I did not mean for bothering you and your father" he purred nuzzling the side of her face, "It's not your fault, but he has a point" she sniffled, " I'm torn" she looked up at Schrodinger. He looked confused, "I'm not using you, I simply wanted to help you" he said sadly, "Captain, your uncle, he told me to get the cat and told me where to look" Melissa blinked her red eyes, "You are his favorite niece" Melissa smiled. "Of curse, I'm his favorite because I learned how to speak for him" she laughed, "Or I was the only upset because the preacher didn't call Nanny a Nazi" Schrodinger began to laugh now, "I don't know about that, but you seem fine with Nazi's" Melissa nodded, "I loved Nanny. I loved her fiery spirit, she claimed to have because of Germany" she leaned back into the cat boy; he sat there and held her.

They sat quietly for sometime, they didn't move until they heard some one coming. Melissa ignored it the rustling sounds; Schrodinger shifted uncomfortable at hearing the noise. Schrodinger's ears twitched "Some one is coming" he whispered, "So?" Melissa said slightly louder then normal, he shrived and closed his eyes already expecting his head to be blown off.

"Melissa" called a French man, he repeated several times as he walked about, "What!" a harsh call replied, he quickly followed. He was surprised to see the young woman being held contently by the Nazi cat, "What in the Hell!" he snapped pulling a gun, "Pip, don't shoot!" she stood along side Schrodinger, "Does Alucard know?" "Yes, he does" Schrodinger stuck his tongue out at the mercenary before wrapping his pale arms around Melissa's waist again. "Get away from her!" snapped a deathly mean voice, Alucard emerged from the shadows, "Melissa come here!" he command holding out an arm; Melissa's nose wrinkled before turning and kissing Schrodinger before walking to her Father. He protectively pulled her tight to him "I came out here to get you, but now I can't leave you alone!" she sighed clung to him hoping in the long run he would soften up, but now she slightly feared for the death of her new boy, but when she looked to see him and he was no longer there.

Alucard pointed her Jackal to Pip, "She is not dating or seeing you any more" he snapped before teleporting him and the red head back to their room. "You are staying here, well I sleep, now" he hissed he went back to his coffin and was about to lie down, "You know, I wouldn't be so argumentative if he could defend himself and not disappear" he sighed. Melissa looked at him "I can defend my self" "I know, but still, no father wants to see his daughter defending her self and her mate" Melissa's face mixed to confusion at that, "What happen if I'm not around forever, I want you to be safe" he laid back in the coffin closing the it, leaving Melissa quite.

'The bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame'

She never noticed it before, now she was even more confused about the world...

* * *

Wow another late night chapter!

I'm sleepy and hungry!

Thanks for reading!

Loves!


	19. Notes and a Nightmare

Lol okay so for the lateness, but my FF stopped working so I had to use IE for this soo Sorry XD

* * *

Alucard held the top in his hands, his eyes looking over it in the moon's pale light. He looked over his shoulder at her daughter, he looked as the size tag 34 C and his face twisted and frowned. He couldn't believe his young teen was wearing such a big size, when did she get so big, his thoughts ended when he was hit in the head with a pillow "Why are you holding my bra!" she snapped sleepily, drool dripping off her chin. "When where you a size C?" he asked perplexed by it, "Last time I went shopping with Seras!" she fell back to her bed and back to sleep. Alucard raised an eye brow at her and shook his head, he continued to go through her things, he did it often, but now he was looking for anything he should know about.

He opened up her underwear dewier grabbing small hand fills of her panties and moving them about, his nose wrinkled at touching her little skimpy panties; Alucard felt like a pervert holding and touching the redhead's unmentionables. After digging for awhile five notes fell out, he quickly put everything back and picked up the notes and started to read them, they all where from boys.

Two notes were from Pip Bernadette, one from Chris Pickman, another one from Schrodinger, and one from Walter; Alucard's eyes twitched as he quickly opened Walter's note to read it quickly.

'Red, I went over the few chapters you handed to me last Monday, and I liked them, but please reframe from cursing. Young women like you should not use foul words, also thank you for the painting; I've already framed it and hung it up on my wall.

Walter'

Alucard sighed "Thank god" he breathed; he could still trust the elderly butler, he knew in the long run Walter would help with controlling the teen. He opened the note from Chris Pickman, he was one of the captains, he wasn't much older then Melissa he was only 23. Alucard knew he was a humble guy, so he wasn't too worried to read the note.

'Little Red, I'm thinking you need to put in more hours at the shooting range.

I'll be there Friday morning if you want to come, I can come by and take you to breakfast, if you want

Sincerely,

Chris'

Alucard had to think about that one, he really didn't know the man, but he seemed like a better match for Melissa; Friday was tomorrow, He would let her go, she still needs to get out. She told him about her life in America where she stayed inside all the time to scared to leave her house or just not willing to, she would have rather sat in her house and be sad. He was upset with her, but he couldn't let her go back to being small, weak, out of shape, and unsocial; Alucard put that one aside and opened the ones from Pip, both notes were about today. They wrote back and forth while the vampire was asleep; Melissa telling him that she liked Schrodinger and hoped Alucard would come to terms. Things a teenage girl would say about her father not approving of a hopeless relationship, the other one was a continuation from the first; Alucard sneered as he looked over Pip's encouragement, he'll be damned before letting that pig get near Melissa's pants. Alucard picked up Schrodinger's note, which was a lovely poem, he didn't think such words could come from a Nazi, but he was surprised to read the confession of love. He felt a prick of pain where his heart would lie if he had one, maybe now since Melissa was in his life the No-Life King may have grown one, but he couldn't care. That damn Nazi wasn't going near her anymore, he'd be sure of that, he put the notes aside and started to think why they where in her underwear, it made since for four of them, but why Walter's?

Alucard looked up to see still sleepy red head get up out of bed, he watched her exit her room, he followed her in the shadows down to the kitchen to see her get a drink. He went back to her room and pulled out the laptop from under her pillow, he saw her type in her password 'BigRed' he typed, it chimed before she walked in and went back to bed. He looked through her laptop, pictures from her camera, her stories, and some friends that she met online. One messaged her and the computer chimed; Alucard slammed the electronic shut as Melissa stirred "Daddy" she mumbled, half asleep, he got up and walked to her side, "get off my compooper" she babbled rolling over. He smirked and started back toward the wicker chair in the corner, he snapped around when he heard her scream...

* * *

Melissa jolted up and screamed before trying to get out of bed, he fell to the ground panting, the cat mewling in a panic as he ran to her side. Alucard watched her "What's wrong?" he asked scooping her up and placing her back on the bed, she still panted and shook "Zombies" she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. She threw her arms out toward Alucard, tears spilling over, it was heart breaking to him, yet he smiled wickedly at her "I would have killed them" he said darkly holding her. Walter rushed in along side Integra "What's going on?" she snapped at the vampire as she cupped the young girl's face with her hands and hugging her, her motherly instincts showing clearing. Walter looked to Alucard "Did you scare her?" he asked, watching the cold bitch Integra slightly rocking the paralyzed woman, "I wouldn't scare my own child" Alucard said sternly looking to the butler…

* * *

I'm a girl so I know about bra stuff, lol...

I already forgot what I was gonna write .0


	20. Hurt, Comfort, Love, and Back up!

Melissa laid out on the couch in the large sitting room, her 'Devil's guide to Hollywood' covering her face, she was asleep, it was understandable at 8 in morning. Alucard had woken her up her before he went to sleep and reminded her that she had a 'date' with Chris Pickman, she was slightly shocked by it, but she knew he rather her see some one who worked for Hellsing.

Now she was asleep on the couch, she was in shorts and tank top; Alucard told her she would be cold so she was forced to take a jacket along. He was like any other over protective father; he would fuss over things, like her hair and her clothing. He rather her hair is down then up and her clothing are dark and modest, not summery and revealing; Melissa refused this season, it was summer and it was fairly hot.

"Miss Melissa" a soft voice called, she jolted up, the book falling to the floor, "Oh I didn't mean to scare you" Chris said slightly laughing; Melissa's eyes fluttered open and closed so she could see better. She turned to him smiled, "No, your okay I shouldn't have been asleep" she said brushing the hair out of her eyes, he stood up and offered her a hand, she took and bounced up, "So breakfast, then shooting range?" she asked, "Well unless if you want to do anything else" he said walking toward the front door. "Well, can we take walk after then the shooting range? I love summer mornings" "That sound that's like it would be relaxing" they walked out and toward his car…

* * *

Chris and Melissa went to a simple diner to eat, it was quite most of the time, they often looked up and smiled at each other, even played a little forties game. Melissa wasn't really attached to him like Schrodinger, there was no spark, but he was nice, he was her type, but not on her mind. She felt bad for that, he would be good to her and she knew that much, she could try to like him back but…

* * *

She stiffened up as her eyes glazed over, _his_ face flashed through her mind, a replay of _him_ beating her into submission; Melissa choked and yelped. Chris leaned across the table and looked at her "Melissa are you okay?" he asked quickly hearing her whine helplessly, she looked at him and shook her head, her cheeks and eyes turning red. Chris got up and slid into the seat next her in their both, she leaned her head on him sniffling helplessly, she was plagued by the thoughts and memory of her recently killed ex. Her blood boiled, but he was her first love; Chris wrapped an arm around her "This is sudden. What's wrong?" he asked nicely, "I'm stressed" she whimpered leaning into him more, "I think I should go home" she sighed.

Chris didn't want their little date to end so he quickly thought of something, "How about we not go to the shooting range, let's go to the movies instead?" he asked looking at her, she rubbed an eye and looked up at him okay, she smiled and he returned it as they got up to go pay and leave. Melissa knew what he was up to when he suggested a movie instead of shooting guns, she knew he would pull something like that, after that she planned to go out some where alone and wait for Schrodinger to find her…

* * *

They arrived at the local theater at only see scary movies or blood films only out "I'm guessing your not into these kind of movies?" he asked reading the titles, "Shows how much you know your date" She teased and flicked his nose, he blinked and held it as he hissed slightly in pain, "I spend a lot of time around Alucard" "My bad, I forget how vampire off spring love blood" he laughed still holding his nose. Melissa smiled up at him and bumping him with her hip, he gave her an odd look before moving his hand and laughing at her, "Would you want to see 'Drag Me to Hell'?" he asked her, she gave him a toothy smile, "No" she said sarcastically to him be walking into get the tickets…

* * *

After the movie they left to go to the park to take a walk, it was early after noon now; they didn't have too much longer before Red would take off to see her kitty.

Chris and her held hands as they walked the same path she took with Pip a few days earlier, her captain asked about the nightmare that he heard about last night, she stopped walking and sighed. "Last year, I was in a bad relationship with a self proclaimed christen country boy. I was with him when I lived in the states, he use too, well he beat me" She bit her lip and looked up at him, tears already forming again, it was hard to talk about it, but talking would help to get over it, "he cheated on me then left me for some fat chick" she shrived, with that slight hint Chris grabbed her hands and looked at her. "Men are much nicer here then in America" he reassured her pulling her into a hug, "I wouldn't dare hurt you like that" her body was already limp from the edging depression, now it was worse, she felt horrible, she lead him on. She didn't mean it, but she some how she did, but some how she felt like she was falling for him or she could be settling with him, there was much more chance of her and him working out then her and the Nazi, but she was confused now; Chris was handsome and sweet, but Schrodinger was more like her.

She recalled what her mother told her after her real Father left and she was dumped 'Find a guy that's like you so you have things in common with him, it'll always be better then listening to that bull people say about loving some one who is the opposite' Melissa would have never guessed a week later her mother would be dead.

Melissa took a deep breath so not to cry, she hugged Chris back, "That's really nice to know, thank you" she said softly; Chris chuckled "I'm glad I helped" she chuckled before breaking their hug, she grabbed her wriest and lead him to the swings…

* * *

Alucard paced the room; he was wondering how long he had to wait, he wanting to find out how her 'date' was going. He was frantic to know, it was stressful to him, he didn't want her to be involved with that Idiot Frenchman or that kitten reject, he wanted her to be with some one he could control freely with out his master getting mad.

He turned with he heard the bed room door open and Integra walk in followed by Walter closing the door "Alucard, go to she I'll alert you when she comes back" She said sharply fixing her glasses; Walter cleaned his throat "I know how you feel, old friend, all of us are wondering how this is going to work out" Alucard cocked his head. "How do you two know?" "She came down early to eat a big breakfast so not to eat to much when she went out with Chris; Alucard you forget how much that little girl can put away" Walter head shaking his head, "I told her men approve more of women with healthy apatite, like her own" The man was cut off by his employer "Walter, now is not the time to ramble on about eating habits. Alucard, she wasn't hiding the fact that she was going to see Mr. Pickman; you forget she spent the rest of last night with me." Integra said looking to her vampire. Alucard raised a dark brow, "Yes, like a mother and child" he said plainly going toward his coffin, "Please, Walter, wake me once she is home" he said before bowing to Sir Integra, who turned and walked away; Walter quickly followed the blonde out…

* * *

Chris and Melissa's date was finally over by mid afternoon, the redhead stayed at the park to wait for her kitten to come see her as Chris left to go home. Melissa waved as Chris drove away, she turned around after feeling a tap on her shoulder "Schro!" she laughed hugging the Cat boy, he grabbed her hand and kissed it "I missed you, Mimi" "I missed you too, Kitten" they headed off down a side walk chatting and cuddling as they walked off from the park…

* * *


	21. Love is like Money

Melissa came home just before dark "Daddy!" she called stepping into the mansion and greeted by Integra, she saw Walter wave to her and head toward her room to fetch the snoozing being. "Melissa, so how was her date?" Integra asked stepping forward; she acted very out of character as she hugged the other girl, "Chris was sweet and I had a good time" she said happily trying not to worry about the change of character. She smiled widely as she saw Alucard trot down the stairs and hurry toward her, "Little Red, do I need to kill him" she said giving her a wicked smile, she laughed and gave him a hug as Integra moved aside.

"Why do you smell like a cat?" he asked as he sniffed her hair before looking to her, "I stayed at the park for a little bit after Chris left and there was a stray around" she said quickly, she blinked before stepping around Alucard, "I think it was a girl because it could smell Nekgo on me, sorry, but I want to see him" She said heading up the stairs quickly. Walter looked to see Alucard and Integra move to start following her "Let me held it" he said before hurrying to follow the teen; Alucard looked to Integra, "Do you believe her?" he asked his master, "I want to" the woman sighed, "I really do want to" she said as she headed toward her office, the vampire followed his master…

Walter walked into Melissa's room "How is Schrodinger" he asked moving to start cleaning her room, "He is fi-" she snapped her mouth shut, "Walter! You back stabber!" she snapped throwing her shoes at him, "Melissa, what would Sir Integra and Alucard say if they found out you went and saw that 'stray'?" Walter asked looking shocked at her. "You tricked me" She hissed standing in front of him, she fell to her knees, "Please do tell!" She cried hugging his knees; Walter sighed "This is a little serious" he said patting her head, "But for your sake, I won't" Melissa stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she mewled, the butler coughed from discomfort, "I am starting to like though" she said softly as she let go of, "You better" he wheezed as he straightened his vest…

Next morning Melissa was beating on Alucard's coffin "Big Red!" she screamed pounding on the black lid, the vampire cracked the lid to look at her, "What is it?" he glared out and at the red faced teen, "I lost my bracelet!" She whined opening the lid all the way. "You'll find it later" he mumbled rolling over to lie on his stomach; Melissa growled and sat on his back, "I was my grandma's and mother's old rosary bracelet they would wear to church when they were little!" she cried as her cat meowed and hoped onto the back of Alucard's head. "Why would have something like that here?" "Oh, maybe because I'm catholic!" she hissed sinking down into Alucard, "Walter will know here it is" the vampire groaned sleepily. Melissa smirked and scooped up her cat and kicked the coffin closed before walking out and down the hall to Sir Integra's office, "Walter? I lost my bracelet did you see it anywhere?" she started as she entered the office…

Melissa screamed when she saw who stood there, her knees clashed together as she looked to see Enrico Maxwell and the Paladin Alexander Anderson. The grey cat hissed at the two causing her to scream "I'm sorry to scare you, Miss Melissa" the short holy man said turning fully to look at her, she clenched her teeth and left the room quickly with her fussing kitty in her arms.

She hurried back to her room, she bumped into a disheveled Alucard "What's going on?" he asked watching her put down her cat and rip through her clothing to find something to wear, her began to remove her pjs "Vatican!" she squeaked as she quickly got ready. Alucard gave her an odd look as she tied her back, "I'm leaving" she panted as she slipped on her shoes and gathered a red leash for her kitty's caller; Alucard knew she was afraid and preferred to leave if she was, but with fear he knew who was here. He followed her down the hall, stairs, and outside to be greeted by Chris "Where are you heading off to?" he asked her, "Away. Why are you here?" she asked, "You dropped your bracelet in my car, I wanted to return it" Melissa smiled happily as he handed her beloved bracelet to her; Alucard watched as they talked about it, he left to go greet his favorite 'sparring' buddy in his master's office…

"Why are you here, Enrico?" Integra asked, her tolerance of the Vatican was shorting more and more as they continually popped up and bothered her vampire and his adopted off spring, "Sir Integra, I simply wanted to tell the young girl that her grandfather had died, I am willing to gather her heritance to give to her" he said all too nicely to the blond woman. "That will be up to Alucard, he is her main care provider now" she sneered watching the smaller man wince slightly, "He is your pet-" his mouth clamped shut as he heard Alucard's laughter and Anderson's hissing, "What is her heritance?" a vicious voice hissed through the almost bare room, "Money, she may not need it on, but later on-" he was cut off by the tall No-Life King, "She will not need it, put it an account if you want, but it most will stay untouched. I can provide her what she needs to what she wants." Alucard stated as he took steps closer toward the tall Scottish man. Enrico whimpered and moved to the side, but squeaked again once he saw Walter's own wicked intent "You forget, she is the only child to walk the halls. Not to long before you start to dislike her, she may become the new boss of Hellsing, also I doubt she'll bend to your will" he said with a snarky voice, a face of fear struck passed Enrico's face…

Melissa walked into Chris's flat as they talked still, the Vatican men completely off of her mind now, she started cooing when she saw two white kitties trot from a room. "You never told me you had cats" she said as she put down her own kitty to play with the she cats, "You never asked" he laughed standing beside her; she chuckled at him before sitting down on his red sofa. She saw a Vampire Hunter D movie sitting on his coffee table, "You watch Hunter D?" she asked looking to the Englishman who was fixing some tea, "Yes, it's much better then that Twilight, that you women shriek about" he said looking to her after setting the kettle on the stove, "You women? I never liked that sparkling shit!" she snorted sounding to rough, she blushed as he sat next to her, "I thought that of a little vampire" he teased her by pushing her slightly. He was a lot like a brother, she shook her head "Even in America I never liked it" she leaned on him as her cat mewed and leaped into her lap. She smiled and cooed at her beloved cat "Do you want to go out to day?" Chris asked, "Sure, but what to do?" the redhead replied playing with her cat and the two white she cats, "We could go to a art museum, I know you like art" he looked to her with a cunning smirk, she raised her brow at him, "Seras won't stop talking about her paintings of Alucard" he confessed, she rolled her eyes…

Enrico bit his lip sharply making it drip crimson blood, "I doubt she'll take over, but I'm simply looking out for her being" he said stepping back, "I will collect the money and put it into an account and send her the information needed to get to it. Now Good day" he said calmly walking around Alucard and out the doors; Anderson how ever faced the vampire. "Next time, Alucard, I'll have your head" he hissed stepping around the wicked being of hell as he too took his exit. "Alucard, where is Melissa?" Integra asked staring at her servant, "With Mr. Pickman, he took her away to his flat" he laughed, he slowly came down from his high at seeing the paladin, now he went back to his protective self. He gritted his teeth, cussing inwardly at him self for not keeping his daughter here, he looked quickly back to his master "Go to sleep, Walter will fetch her and I'll tell her about the news. After she will be free to go to you to morn if need be" Integra said with her business voice, she was feeling stressed about having to break the news about death to the young girl and tell her that she'll still be getting money from it all. Alucard turned and left as Walter bowed out as well…


	22. A New Pet Dog

"She is a better product" Sir Integra's voice said bright pride, "But however the she family" She sighed as she looked to Walter, "Your thinking more fondly of Melissa now then ever" He said with his normal warm tone. "Yes, I have my reasons, Walter, So when is She arriving?" "Tomorrow, I wonder how 'Big Red' and 'Little Red' will react to another woman in the house" He said Integra nodded…

* * *

Melissa was sitting on her bed watching her laptop intently, something Alucard only saw when she was about to spit forth a masterpiece of colors or words. He watched her from his wicker chair with his stolen book, "What are you up?" he asked turning a page, "Robot Chicken" she hummed moving to lie on her stomach. Alucard closed the book knowing something was amidst; she looked up at him the soft '_click click_' sounds of her turning up the volume, a shrill scream penetrated the room. He shot up and appeared next to his calm daughter to look at the small laptop; it was a gummy bear caught in a bear trap and eating its own leg to get free.

Alucard's mouth popped open with instant dislike like of the morbid cartoon, he shook his head as the red haired girl snorted and laughed at his dismay at stupid animation. Alucard scooped up the laptop in one swoop with his sadistic look upon his monstrous face "You need to read a book, you illiterate" he laughed at her darkly, the teen frowned "Give it back!" she snapped standing up on her bed, the electronic still out of reach for the child sized woman. Alucard easily held the sleek computer out of her reach "Tell me what book you want and I'll get it" he said placing a hand in between the laptop and her thin figures wiggling about to fetch her laptop.

Melissa pouted "Fine, I want to read a Dracula book" she smirked thinking he would have more trouble, "Which one?" "The original" he handed her the laptop before dissipating into smoky mist. She smiled and laughed tasting what seemed like victory until the No-Life King arrived back book in hand, she squeaked and looked to him "It was in Walter's study" he said simply, she gave up and handed the laptop to the vampire and took the book. She knew better then to arm wrestle a full grown monster, not after what happened at the art museum; Melissa laid back opening the book and the massive dead man laid next to her, she realized it was harder to fight back when her Father could eat you…

* * *

Melissa was being shaken awake by Alucard, it was in the middle of the night; drool still fresh on her face and pillow and she was such a pretty thing at night. She opened one eye to swat at the night walker who simply knocked her out of bed and to the floor "Wake up, Integra wants us" he said, his face contorted into amusement as he watched Melissa sleepily try to crawl under the bed. He scooped her up not bothering to slip anything over her naked frame, he walked out and down the half to Integra's infamous office; Melissa started to fuss half way down once she realized what was happening around her.

Alucard entered the office with the bare teen hanging over his shoulder clawing at his back like a rabbi feline "Alucard, Melissa, met my cousin" angry voice hissed, Melissa kicked as Alucard put her down to down to the visitor.

Melissa was to busy snapping her covering back into a more orderly place, she looked up and growled "Alyssa Dog Dick" she hissed, she moved about slightly before tempting to lash out at the guest; Alucard knew to well and caught her mid flight.

"I'm guessing you know each other" Integra sighed, she looked to her younger cousin, shot and not near posed as she, her was at her age.

Long, thin, dirty blond hair fell about her ugly and deformed face, her massive chest rested on her stomach which protruded just as far, her lower half held her like an ice dream cone. Alyssa looked to Integra "Fuckin' betch went to me school" her strange accent sprayed forth her spit in a disgusting fashion; Melissa hearing that screamed and kicked enraged at the dog like girl, she scream insults and profanity; Alucard quickly cover her mouth with a gloved hand. The pure blond stood and looked down at the lesser dirty woman "So is that guy fuckin' the betch or sumthin?" Alyssa asked watching, she was slapped on the spot.

Integra growled "You talk too much" she hissed, "I could beat her little ars!" the dog spat the older laughed, "Then you can start training with her" a wicked gleam passed her, "You'll start in the morning, you'll do everything she does and you better to it better or you will not stay here" Integra hackled, the blond teen sneered.

"Ain't no fucking way!" snapped the red head, Alucard shook her a little for back talking as Walter shushed her and reminded her about manners, "I could kill her! Put me down Da! I could, watch me!" she continued as the two men fussed over her "That is enough!" Integra snapped, "I set the plan for tomorrow, it is settled" she said walking to leave pulling her cousin along…

* * *

The day started, Melissa stood in between the sub level stairs and the second floor stairs, she was greeted by Walter, Alyssa, and Alucard; She kissed her father as he left to go sleep for the day and turned to the other giving Walter a hug and Alyssa a glare "Miss Alyssa, You should be ready for a shooting session and a run through with Melissa's troops and captain" He told her, she nodded "What about breakfast?" she asked.

Melissa smiled and chuckled darkly, "You didn't wake up earlier, sorry, but you missed breakfast. Melissa had already eaten, your not starting every well" Walter said plainly Alyssa growled and Melissa snorted before heading toward the front doors, "If we keep waiting around, we'll be late and have to do move runs" Melissa taunted, "What bathing, I don't want to stink like her" "Melissa, had already bathed" Melissa licked her lips tasting her gloss, no she felt victory, she knew that the dog couldn't keep up with her and once with the men the fun would only become better…

* * *

The men greeted Melissa with loud shouts that Wild Geese were known for, even the Hellsing men greeted her warmly; Alyssa stayed behind Melissa being over looked by every one, but Pip Bernadette.

"Peppy, who is your friend" Pip asked, his comment was bound to have him with a gun to his head, cold black steel pressing his temple, "Don't you dare refer to me as Peppy or Long Stocking, also she IS not my friend" the vampire spawn hissed, "Melissa, put down your gun" Chris said patting her shoulder, at the sight of him Alyssa pushed out her chest and sucked in her bloated cheeks, she felt like fire burning with hate as Melissa hugged and kissed the man's cheek. In Alyssa's mind Melissa was always a whore, which burned in to her brain once she saw the red head cup her hands onto Pip's face and smile at the Frenchman "I'm Chris Pickman, your captain" Chris said waving to her, she nodded, "And That is Pip Bernadette, leader of the Wild Geese" he said, Alyssa watched as the German woman and the French man trade guns and looking them over laughing at each other.

Alyssa quickly found Melissa was seeing Chris and was friends with Pip, she was just as popular as she was in high school, her personality pulled men in and kept them there once she teased and hung on them. Alyssa still thought about the tall man who popped up here and there "That's Alucard" every told her that and no more, she eyed a victim as she saw another woman, a strawberry blonde with blue eyes and a big chest.

Seras turned to seeing the ugly girl come up to her, being nice she didn't stare "Who is that tall guy over there" she asked sharply, the vampire jumped a bit and looked to see where she was pointing; Alucard had his arm around Melissa and was talking with Chris and Pip, "That's Alucard" Seras stated simply, "Are they dating?" "No, no, Father and Daughter, see" Seras said as she saw Alucard pull his black Jackal and pointing it to Pip…


	23. Schrodinger's plan for love!

Melissa laughed as Pip hid behind Chris; Alucard glared as he still held his gun up "Don't touch her" he hissed before sinking back into the shadows, the teen fell back still laughing as she sat in the remaining shadows from the Nosferatu. Chris helped her up and called out to his men to begin the runs throw the mazes to shoot the replaced dummies, all the men started off and Pip made his way to the cat walk followed by Chris.

Alyssa watched what was going on not understanding "Alyssa! Grab your gun and go!" snapped Chris as he switched from the nice man to a strict captain, Alyssa scooped up her weapon and followed the man; Melissa was leading first off, she kicked open a door and ducked and moved away for the shooting.

Alyssa never shot a gun before so when she took part in the slight excitement the gun recoiled in her hands and swung back and crashed into her nose, she fell back and over looked as the men ran out of the room, some else leading meaning Melissa was in the back now. "Alyssa get up and keep up!" Chris snapped, before continuing down the walk to keep up with his men; Melissa stopped and put out a hand to the dog "C'mon before they start getting louder" she hissed as she helped up her enemy. It was true the captains who stood up on the cat walk shouting stuff got louder, not by the commands, but with laughter at seeing Alyssa be hit in the face by her own gun. Melissa chuckled before hearing "Nice sportsmanship, Red, but get moving!" Chris called, it was to clear he gave Melissa a special treatment, Alyssa frowned and followed after Melissa down a hall, she passed by Seras before turning and leaving to enter another room, she didn't fire this time "Everyone has to shoot!" a couple captains snapped at hearing a different number of shots.

The training was hard and it seemed like it would never end to Alyssa, she was yelled at and made an example the whole time as they ran…

* * *

Alyssa was sore and tried, but she was amazed at seeing Melissa and Chris talking and planning to go out to lunch and a movie, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Seras, "How are doing after your first day?" she asked sweetly, "I'm fuckin' tired" she hissed shrugging off the hand. Chris wrapped an arm around Melissa's shoulders and waked toward the two other women "Go take a nap because we picking back up at the shooting range in three hours" He said, he looked over to the red head who smiled at Seras, "You should bring your huge ass gun, I wanna try it" she said. After a little chit chat Chris and Melissa took their leave and Seras went to go sleep for a bit, Alyssa was left alone and ignored, no wanted the she mutt around so she was slowly growing home sick where she at least had friends who pitied her…

* * *

Melissa kicked in the door guns pulled and yelling "Dog, get up a freak got on to the grounds!" she retreated back down the hall sprinting, most things would have been handled quietly by Alucard and Seras, but they were away with Sir Integra and Walter also along side the Wild Geese. Meaning the two girls and several other servants were about the house; Melissa had lucky been up with a cat-boy as her company and he told her that a Nazi vampire was sent to take out Alyssa, the red head agreed, because she was a loyal lover and she also didn't the dog Hellsing.

Melissa pulled her guns as Alyssa followed her, the plan was setting up nicely, Melissa had to speed up and loose her so the Vampire could take his victim and Melissa would come back around on Schrodinger's signal and kill the vampire and ghoul and report the tragedy. It was much planed, there was no need, it was simple; Melissa started to run and turned several corners before darting outside, Alyssa was lost and stumbled about in the darkness before she heard laughter and turned to see the vampire, tall and pale with long blond hair, he leaped forth and bit her, no gun shots and no nothing.

Melissa walked around outside for a bit, looking about and watching several birds take flight, her cat-boy appeared and told her that now she could go in and act sad, turned out there where cameras and now this simple plan to get the mutt turned into getting good names for Schrodinger with Hellsing and Melissa with the Nazi's. Melissa nodded and charged back in quickly killing the Nazi and the zombie, now it seemed that Schrodinger helped Melissa in killing the enemy, but at the lost of Alyssa.

Melissa stood over Alyssa's dead body, Schrodinger quickly hugging her, "to easy" Melissa whispered, "the easy things are the most complex" the German agreed hugging her tighter and kissing her cheek. Melissa now proved she was more like her Nazi grandmother with this action, she frowned, she wanted to cry as she looked down at her bloody rosy bracelet…

* * *

Alucard was the first in the hall to see his daughter sitting up against the wall her feeling of sadness filled the empty house, he looked over the bodies "Little Red, what happened?" he asked walking to her, "I was in my room with-" she cut her off, she gulped before continuing, "Schrodinger, he told me that a vampire was coming to kill Alyssa and me" she reached out her arms like when she was new to the grim truth of things. "I got her up so she could look and help me, but she-" Melissa's eyes filled with tears, "She couldn't keep up, Melissa ended up out side, Alyssa in the hall with the vampire, she was killed and turned into a ghoul. Schrodinger told her and sent her to go kill them; I've already reviewed the video" Walter said with a tape in hand, "We were wrong about the cat, he really wasn't using Melissa if he told her about the attack" he dropped the video into the blood. Melissa buried her face into Alucard's shoulder, she would have laughed, but she was still to human for that so she simply settled for crying…

* * *

So is Melissa evil now??

Thanks for reading!

LOVES!


	24. The troubles with a High Schooler

Months after the funeral for such a doggish being…

* * *

No one cried no one cared for her being at all, Melissa soon became troubled by such; she was still human after all. She spent many nights awake and staring out the windows, waiting till Alucard came home to watch after her as she slept to make sure the zombies didn't come forth and eat her as she slept deeply dreaming about Schrodinger...

* * *

Schrodinger came and went Alucard had no words to waste upon the feline boy, for his distaste stayed no matter what his darling daughter told him; even if he worried about Melissa and their bond.

She had started school and that troubled the great king to no end, he didn't want his daughter hurt or estranged; that was his job after all. Melissa came and went as the manner set into a pattern, nights would lead to hunts and fights, but day lulled on slowly and normally…

* * *

Known by Alucard his fire headed and fire tempered daughter was popular, that made him happy for her sake but he didn't know what such things would come forth. Unknown was that Melissa became quite good at sneaking away from the Hellsing manner, even under Alucard's eagle like eyes, she wondered off and joined a group of friends made of weird unwanted girls.

Christina Hunt a blonde with many scars and a bad past, she didn't care much about clothing so she often dressed with dark colors even not matching.

Nicole a skinny small girl, she had no curves like Christina or Melissa, her hair dyed dark brown and fried so it look fluffed up and hard to tame, she wore slightly lighter colors then Christina but she often didn't match too.

Then the biggest of the group was Raquel, she was dark skinned with long alternating black, blonde, and brown hair and she curvy being more so then Melissa had become and she often took part in wearing Hispanic clothing, seeing she herself was Hispanic. They weren't the type Alucard would approve of, they didn't kill or scare people, they weren't angels and they had no manners. They would partake in drugs, drinking, sex, and escaping their homes to do so, they banded together out of pure chance and took pride in it and shared sisterhood between them…

* * *

Tonight was a night they would go out to a back way alley in town and smoke marijuana, or weed or pot as they so loving called it all.

Then they would wonder about and before dawn they would sneak back home unnoticed if normal, Melissa was new to this so she often made a fool of her graceful self. Christina knowing her the longest kept watch over the red haired girl, but sometimes could not do so because she would become crazed and emotional has she inhaled the plant like they all did…

After the crazed night of colors and screaming and even partying they parted ways and would meet again before school like always…

Melissa stumbled up the path way to the manner passing the gates with ease; she laughed and snorted as she wobbled to the dinning room window which was located on the first floor. Her small frame pushed aside the bushed and pulled up the screen and bent it up to squeeze through with out any small cuts that would be detected by Alucard's nose, he wrapped her fingers around the fine white bottom on the window and pulled up then rolling through it. She laughed and sat up to fix everything back, once the deed was done she stood up and sneaked up the stairs and into her room, she looked about for her father before she walked toward her bed and leaned against her bed.

Alucard rested in the chair, in the corner "Melissa" he calmly said, "Where have you been?" he arose glaring at her with his red eyes.

Melissa looked over her shoulder and screamed as loud as she could before darting out of her room; Alucard gave chase but simply not by foot…

Melissa ran to the end of the hall to be met by Alucard's massive cold body, she rammed it then she reared back after contact and stumble about as Alucard grabbed at her shushing her screaming. Her voice rose every one in the manner and brought them to their doors mumbling and freezing once facing the sight, once Walter came to view Melissa fought harder with Alucard.

She hissed and bit down on the Vampire's wrist and shaking her head, blood poured from the wound, but Alucard ignored the bite and tried to bear hug her now then drag her back to her room.

Melissa released the bloody flesh from her jaws and dive between Alucard's legs, he allowed her to do so in fear of breaking her arms, he choose to herd her back to her room, he began to chase her about the hallway on foot growling at her. Walter not knowing the importance of the scene chuckled happily and so started the rest of the house hooting for Melissa and very little calling to Alucard to win the chase.

Melissa had her hand out and touched each knob before feeling her own golden ball in her pale hands, she twisted it and dove in and slammed the door to Alucard's face so ending the hellish chase and noise. After the bang every returned back to bed, but old Walter who joined Alucard outside Melissa's door "So the reason for that was?" he asked Alucard with good happy air about his ancient body, the king sighed and looked down to his old friend and toward the end of the hall to see Seras coming toward them in her night gown, "Master is everything all right?" she looked worried. "Nothing" growled Alucard before his body meshed with the door and disappeared into the other room which held his beloved daughter.

She was already asleep on the bed in her clothes and on top of the sheets and spread, he sighed and undressed his daughter and smelling her clothes, he knew the smell, he knew now what she had been up to all night has he stayed and waited from her return. He looked at her still being with a sadden face, she was such a troubling child, she always could make him worry about her so…

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner, so much has happened.

I tried to kill my self with pills then I was saved by my Boyfriend, Jesse Jay, he is my light now and I couldnt be happier in our three months of dating!

Also Congratz to Kaye!!! Lol you Lucky Brit!!!

Thanks for reading!

LOVES


	25. High School Beat Down

The next day after school Melissa sat lazily in the parlor with her lap top and a bag of sweets to her left and a sweet American tea to her left; she stared into her laptop with half lidded bored eyes gazing at the screen. She looked depressed, Alucard could feel it, he sat in a chair near by with the newspaper in hand, he had not mentioned the night before, but he could tell Melissa was scared if he would, she knew he had found her out.

He let out a sigh and folded down the thin papers, hearing him move Melissa looked up and set aside her computer and looked down at her feet "So you know I know" he said simply, using carefully selected words. She nodded and looked up, "So?" Alucard smiled his fangs showing off beautifully, "So, I'm just telling you I know what your up to" Melissa raised a brow to his dialoged, "No punishments?" she asked lowly. He laughed "You would simply keep doing it then" He got up, and tossed the paper in his seat, Melissa slumped back and swallowed at actions, he started to leave the sunroom, "Hey! Where are you going!" she asked after him, she didn't need to ask.

He headed off to _their_ room, after everything worked out he still hadn't moved his coffin from her room, she asked and he had no reason to move it, he was just simply lazy.

She sat up, "Hey you know tomorrow is parent teacher, right!?" she asked; Alucard stopped mid stroll and snapped his head back to look at her with wide eyes…

* * *

Melissa sat in her bathroom texting on her phone sitting up in her sink, a lemon, lighter, ice cubes, and a long needle to her right on the counter; Alucard was in his wicker chair reading contently, she knew that much, she put aside her phone…

* * *

Alucard heard a hiss come from the bathroom, he looked toward the door till he heard something move in the bathroom, then he looked back to his book and began to read again. 30 minutes later Melissa walked out of the bathroom sporting new lip piercings and a nose piercing. Alucard dropped his book, Melissa laughed and crawled into her bed, smiling wickedly "What do you call the lip piercings?" he asked smirking now. Melissa frowned, she knew now their game they played, she could do anything and Alucard would chew his lip and hope she soon would grow out of such idiotic things. She would simply grow more out of hand the following day, she would be sure to do so now…

* * *

Alucard pulled himself from his coffin and had got dressed and readied to meet the teachers who were schooling his beloved daughter; he sat on the couch waiting for so said daughter who was in the dinning room finishing her large breakfast. She now found her vampire of a father dozing on the posh couch near the front doors, she sighed and woke the being and pulled him toward the car waiting out front to take him to Melissa's school…

* * *

They wondered around the school along side the many other parents accompanied by their own hell spawns, Alucard said few words to the parents of Melissa's friends, but he over all stayed quite. Many single mothers swooned over the black suited Alucard, his long black hair flowing slightly, his red-orange glasses hiding his tired eyes, even if the No Life King acted if he were wide awake.

Melissa talked to all her friends, she even turned into her hyper active self talking to them and she liked school only because of her friends. Alucard watched how she acted around them and he perked up to listen in on her conversations with one boy named Wess, one of her many friends who was homosexual.

Wess looked to the short girl's parent "He is hot" he said calmly, thinking the dark being couldn't hear him, Melissa laughed, "He is cool too, ya know" she smiled bouncing a bit. Alucard smiled and turned away from the group of women and walked up behind his daughter, he looked to Wess as the tall boy looked at him and started to say something.

"So you know Melissa pierced her lip and nose, right?" he asked, Melissa turned around smiling, Alucard nodded, "He was in my bed room when I did it" Melissa answered Wess then laughed. Melissa looked to her side after seeing something catch her eye, he looked to see a shorter red haired girl, she had a mousey face and was to wide for her size. Melissa growled "Really you still care about Breanna?" Wess asked Melissa as she turned her body toward the other female; Alucard being dumbstruck by all this stared at his daughter. Wess started to speak again but quickly found his friend tackling the other girl, Alucard's mouth popped open to see Melissa suddenly leap forward at another person...

* * *

Melissa tackled the smaller girl to the ground and began to wrap a hand into her long frizzy red hair, she growled as Breanna's little fists beated into her sides making hollow booming sounds, Melissa slammed Breanna's head into the ground making her small fists stop punching then she started to scream. Melissa pulled back her free arm and swung it into the other girl's mousey face, blooding her nose quickly, she kicked and started to swing again and Melissa beat down roughly on her.

Alucard heard the other girl's mother scream, Wess looked on shocked so the vimpare simply walked over and scooped his daughter up off Breanna; Melissa's hand still had a good hold on to the hair so which pulled large chucks of thin red hair out...

* * *

Alucard turned to see everyone gathered shoulder to shoulder to see what was happening, the teens cheered as the parents gasped and mumured. Alucard looked down to Melissa to see her looking around with an angry face and her hands still clutching the hair, he sighed and set Melissa on her feet and holding onto her shoulder. "I guess we're leaving now" Alucard said and lead Melissa out of the high school; Christina and Nicole came from the crowd and followed after the two "You kicked her ass" Christina stated simply coming up on the side of Melissa, "You gotta teach me!" Nicole cheered as she laughed.

They followed along side till a car pulled around in front of the school to pick up Alucard and Melissa, they started to turn back around and leave them, but Alucard stopped them "You should ask your parents to see if you two can come over" he said slowly, Melissa's happy face turned to shock and she looked up to Alucard, "Okay" the two girls said before continuing their way back to the school...


	26. Out in the Dark Dark Woods

Melissa sunk into the seat of the moving car, he huffed and still had red hair wrapped around her small fingers; Alucard Stared at her and after a few minutes for stern quite, the girl spoke up "What?" she asked growling slightly. Alucard straighten more, looking at her and answering her question with out words "Yeah I kicked her ass, so? Didn't think you would care" she hissed, "I don't care, but Integra will" He huffed. Melissa sighed "Well that's what she gets for talkin' shit, ya know? I steal a boy she had her eye on and she ends up saying she gonna cunt punch me, but that rat turns and wont say it to my face" Melissa cussed out deeping into her southern accent; Alucard wrinkled his nose at it, "Well now I bet she wont have anything to say to you" He chuckled, "How are you doing in English?" he asked simply referring to her hick tongue.

Melissa laughed and smiled "Best in my damn class!" Alucard leaned back onto the seat and laughed along with his bitch of daughter, he knew now the limit of her temperament and how she wanted to ruler her school.

His daughter would be a wonderful Queen one day; he knew she would be very wrathful, which made Alucard a happy Father…

* * *

Alucard walked through the front doors followed by Melissa closely, as he stopped to see Walter trotting briskly down the stairs "Alucard, there have been two calls, both girls saying that their parents said yes and they are coming over quickly" he reached the floor with a light _tap_ of his shoes, "Sir Integra wants to see you, she had already heard about the fight" He turned and hurried off to the kitchen. Melissa looked to her side to see Alucard gone, she turned right and down the sub level stairs to see Seras Victoria before her friends came over, she started to lose bits and pieces of the clump of hair she still had own her way down, once she hit the cold air she briskly continued down the dark hallway to stop at a door. Melissa sighed and knocked waiting a bit, but nothing came, Melissa sighed and banged her head to her the wooden door before turning and head back to the first floor. She heard the door rang and smiled, she went to answer it but was beaten by Walter, he gracefully greeted the two teens bowing and showing them inside.

Melissa smiled widely, her friends reaching her and saying they had no idea she lived this good, but before Melissa could say anything Walter announced that dinner will be ready in an hour. Melissa laughed and started up stairs and answered Christina's and Nicole's questions as they climbed, as the girls stepped foot on the second floor Alucard emerged from Integra's office…

* * *

The girls chatted and sat on Melissa's bed playing with the cat as Alucard sleepily sat in the wicker chair reading, the girls often looked over at him and asked questions and he would answer lying or with truth and return to his reading. Christina and Nicole froze with shock once Melissa turned and said "So how are your guys' sex life?" she smiled wickedly, the blond leaned toward the red head "Does your dad not care?" she asked is a whisper, "Nope" was the answer and to back it up Alucard did not move, but to turn a page in his book. The guests laughed loudly at that got up walked over to the massive male, "So you know all this?" Nicole asked giggling, "Wow that's awkward" Christina joined her with a blank face as she pushed up her glasses.

Melissa opened her laptop and started to play some music, Alucard smiled with out answering and laughed putting down his book and looking to his daughter who now stood on her bed slightly dancing with her cat.

A knock came from the bedroom door and it opened slowly to show Walter "Dinner is ready" he said before turning and leaving. Melissa hoped off her bed and lead her two friends to the kitchen as Alucard left to eat his own meal, but Christina looked about "Where is your dad?" she asked looking to Melissa's back; Melissa made a face "Most likely a business call" she lied, but the two girls took it and left it at that.

They sat and ate, joked, laughed, and talked like normal teenage girls, but till a mercenary found his way to the table to eat.

"So who are you?" Nicole asked, Pip choked and stutter, "I'm Melissa's Uncle!" he answered cheerfully, "So your Alucard's brother? You two don't look anything alike." Christina didn't take his lie, as well as she took to Melissa's. "They are adopted; my dad took over because he is the oldest, but their adopted because my Grandfather couldn't have children." Melissa fibbed with ease to them; Pip looked to Melissa and slowly began to eat again. They talked more and Pip joined their games and laughs, this time they didn't stop when Alucard came in and took a spot next to Melissa, he was followed by 'The oldest daughter' Seras. Thankfully Sir Integra kept to her self in her office working on papers.

Soon after dinner Christina and Nicole were taken home by a driver, and Pip retreated to else where and it turned into Seras, Alucard, and Melissa resting in the parlor, but after sun down Seras left to do her own things and Alucard and Melissa left the manner to got into the city for a bit.

* * *

They walked around a bit and Melissa shopped a bit, only buying black clothes and make up; Alucard stood by and watched and handing her the credit card when she was done shopping at one store, they talked about how to redo their room from the pastels and creams to darker colors with candles, but Melissa did most of the talking.

They continued their way down streets to a dark street where the forest grew near by; they relaxed near the forest still talking. They did so until Alucard heard something about the forest, he left it alone and waited for Melissa to hear it, soon after she did hear it and she set down her things before going to the edge of the woods and looking about "Be careful" ordered Alucard when Melissa started to step over the ivy and into the woods…


End file.
